I Just Love You
by Hinaka-chan
Summary: Hinata, gadis tomboy dan jago beladiri bertemu dengan Naruto. Seorang pemuda biasa yang hobi memasak. Lalu mereka terikat perjanjian, yang membuat mereka harus melakukan hobi yang tidak pernah dilakukan. Awalnya mereka melakukannya karena hanya ingin mendapatkan hati orang yang mereka sukai. Tapi…semua itu berubah?COMPLETE/LAST CHAPTER!/Mind RnR?
1. Deal !

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**–****Deal ! –**

**.**

**.**

Normal pov

"A-ampun ! A-aku sedang ti-tidak ada u-ang ! ku-kumohon lepaskan aku !"

Ujar seorang pemuda dengan gagap, dari salah satu sudut gang yang cukup sepi. Dua orang yang sedang menyudutkannya semakin geram, akibat pernyataan pemuda tersebut. Satu diantara 2 orang tersebut mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Rupanya, pemuda itu sedang di rampok oleh kedua pria berbadan besar yang memakai penutup kepala. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat takut sehingga ia berkali-kali berteriak minta tolong, namun tak ada satu pun orang yang merespon.

"Mau minta tolong berapa kali pun, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu bocah !" ucap perampok 1.

"Serahkan barang-barang mu !" sambung si perampok 2.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang dari arah depan gang. Lalu dengan sigap melayangkan jurus-jurus beladirinya pada kedua perampok tersebut, lalu setelah perampok itu pingsan, orang itu menelfon polisi.

"Te-terimakasih. Kau penolongku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau benar-benar pemuda yang tangguh."

Dengan mata berbinar Naruto yang tadi hampir di rampok itu hanya bisa berterimakasih sambil memegang kedua pundak orang yang telah menolongnya."Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Orang yang menyelamatkannya, hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto, lalu menjawab. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tadi tanya namamu."

"Sebelum itu."

"Oh ! kau adalah pemuda yang–"

"Aku ini perempuan ! Namaku Hinata ! Hyuuga Hinata !"

Ucap orang itu di depan kuping Naruto, dengan uratnya yang menyembul di salah satu pelipisnya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada orang yang yang di depannya saat ini. Padahal dari penampilannya, orang itu benar-benar seperti laki-laki. Terlihat dari pakaiannya, yang memakai topi sehingga rambutnya terlihat pendek. Lalu memakai celana panjang model abri, dan memakai kaus oblong panjang hitam yang sedikit kebesaran. Naruto langsung menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal pada bagian tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, langsung membulatkan matanya akibat menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang melihat bagian tubuhnya. Yang tidak lain adalah, bagian dada Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, ia malu sekaligus marah pada pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia selamatkan.

"Kau benar. Kau perempuan." Jawab Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung semakin geram. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Naruto. Ia gemas ingin segera meremukkan tulang lembut yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Well ! Sepertinya Naruto sudah membuat Hinata menjadi benar-benar marah. Walau Hinata sudah memakai baju layaknya lelaki. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak rata. Hinata menampilkan lagi uratnya di salah satu pelipisnya. Lalu menyiapkan tinjunya. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk kembali meninju orang. Naruto terkesiap dengan perubahan aura Hinata. Ia menatap ngeri pada Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memukulnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan !" geram Hinata dengan menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Hinata kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto, harus menahan sakit di perutnya. Karena rupanya, Hinata meninju pada bagian perut. Naruto tidak tahu, ternyata Hinata sedang mengalami PMS, sehingga membuat Hinata yang sensitive menjadi marah. Mungkin ini adalah kecerobohan Naruto, karena secara polos mengucapkan hal itu dengan menatap 'sesuatu' yang tidak wajar dimiliki laki-laki.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkanmu !"

Hinata mengambil tas ranselnya lalu pergi dari gang tersebut dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sebenarnya belum puas menghajar Naruto, tapi ia tak tega. Karena Naruto masih meringis sambil memegangi perutnya akibat pukulannya Hinata.

_Seharusnya tak ku tolong dia tadi ! kalau jadinya seperti ini !_

Dalam hati Hinata terus saja mengoceh tak karuan. Ia memang kesal karena di bilang laki-laki oleh setiap orang yang ia temui. Terlebih dari kecil ia terus disangka laki-laki karena penampilannya yang tidak sama dengan anak perempuan lainnya. Tapi saat ini Hinata seorang siswi SMU, jadi mau tak mau ia harus memakai rok yang menurutnya seperti kekurangan bahan. Walau ia harus memakai rok, sifat tomboynya tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja. Sore ini, setelah pulang dari latihan karatenya, Hinata jadi kehilangan moodnya yang senang akibat ulah Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam Sekolah baru nya. Dasi yang sudah terpasang dengan rapih, dan juga buku-buku yang sudah tertata rapih di dalam tasnya. Sepertinya Naruto sudah _stand by _untuk berangkat sekolah. Ibu Naruto –Kushina– memanggil anaknya untuk segera turun dan sarapan pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk sekolah baru. Jadi, ia harus bangun pagi karena di sekolah itu banyak peraturan yang ketat dan mewajibkan semua muridnya datang tepat waktu.

"Pagi Okaa-san."

Sapa Naruto lalu mengecup pipi ibunya yang sedang menata piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Jangan suka cium pipi ibu tiba-tiba dong." Ucap Kushina dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Setelah meletakkan makanan serta piring di atas meja dengan rapih. Kushina akhirnya duduk bersebrangan dengan arah Naruto. Meja itu hanya di isi oleh 2 orang anggota keluarganya. Kursi utama untuk kepala keluarga itu kosong. Tak ada yang mengisi selama 11 tahun. Tuan Namikaze rupanya sudah tiada saat Naruto berumur 5 tahun. Akhirnya Naruto hanya tinggal memiliki satu anggota keluarga–ibunya. Setelah lama tidak memakai marga Uzumaki, Kushina akhirnya mengubah marga anak serta dirinya menjadi Uzumaki, karena suaminya telah lama meninggal.

Tak terasa, Kushina sudah melalui masa 11 tahun tanpa suaminya. Kushina hanya mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru Tk untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Ternyata, anaknya kini sudah besar. Bahkan ia merasa, baru kemarin ia melahirkan Naruto, tapi sekarang anaknya itu sudah sebesar dirinya.

Ruang makan yang hanya berisi dua orang, itu hanya makan dalam diam. Tak ada perbincangan ringan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya sibuk menikmati makanan yang di suguhkan Kushina. Walau seperti itu, Kushina maupun Naruto, mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Memikirkan orang yang sudah 11 tahun tidak menduduki bangku utama, yang terkadang sering kali membuka pembicaraan ringan di ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

Tampak dari lorong yang cukup sepi, seorang perempuan berambut soft pink sedang berlari menuju kelas yang ia tuju, namun tertabrak dengan pria pirang yang berjalan berlawanan arah di pertigaan lorong itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Ucap pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto mencoba membantu perempuan itu bangun dari jatuhnya.

"I-iya. Saya juga minta maaf."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badan sebentar lalu berangsur pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Walau baru sebentar bertemu, tapi Naruto langsung suka dengan gadis lembut berambut pink itu. Mungkin inilah yang namanya, cinta pandangan pertama buat Naruto. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat perempuan yang kemarin menyelamatkannya. Cewek tomboy beriris mata lavender yang jago bela diri, dan sempat mengira bahwa cewek itu adalah laki-laki. Jika di bandingkan, cewek barusan dengan Hinata berbeda sekali.

"Berbeda ya dengan cewek yang kemarin."

Gumam Naruto seraya menatap ke arah perempuan berambut soft pink itu.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Entah mengapa ia masih _Bad mood_. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Kejadian menyebalkan yang ia dapat setelah menolong seseorang. Sungguh pemuda yang kemarin itu tidak punya rasa terimakasih ! tapi, walau seperti itu, Hinata tidak begitu memikirkan orang tersebut. Karena…ia pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang bernama Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Kyaa ! Sasuke-kun~!"

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh menggema di lorong yang beberapa menit lalu sepi dari orang-orang. Rupanya, ada gerombolan fans yang sangat mengangungkan orang bernama Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki yang mencoba meniti karirnya di dunia _entertaiment. _Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan gayanya yang _cool_ dan juga cuek. Tapi Hinata juga perempuan, ternyata diam-diam, Hinata si cewek tomboy itu menyukai Sasuke. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah kala, mata Onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan iris Lavendernya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat sasuke sedikit memberi senyum tipisnya. Membuat sebagian dari fans Sasuke hanya bisa mengigit jarinya karena iri dengan Hinata. Setelah mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga, semua fans Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa bergidik ngeri pada segerombolan fans Sasuke itu.

"Dasar cewek tomboy !"

Gumam salah satu fans itu dengan nada sinis sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehingga para fans itu menjadi semakin gemas terhadap Hinata.

"Wee…iri ya? Kasian deh."

Sepertinya Hinata sedang bermain api dengan para fans Sasuke. Wajah para fans itu memerah, lalu mata mereka melotot seperti Susana (?). Dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Huaaa…"

fufufufu, rasakan itu Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling sekolah tiba-tiba saja mendengar sesuatu yang bising. Seperti sebuah debaman kaki yang banyak. Dan seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, ternyata arahnya menuju ke dirinya. Lalu Naruto melihat gadis yang kemarin ia temui, gadis tomboy yang sekarang berpakaian layaknya perempuan.

Naruto langsung kaget plus merasa aneh. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hey kau duren ! awas !"

Hinata memberikan isyarat non verbal untuk menjauh, karena di balakang Hinata sudah ada segerombol orang-orang penggila Sasuke. Naruto yang kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata malah pergi menghampiri Hinata.

_Nih orang bodoh atau apa sih ! disuruh ngejauh malah datang kesini !_

Hinata ngoceh dalam hati, dengan posisi masih berlari menghindar dari para cewek-cewek itu. Naruto menghampiri Hinata lalu berhenti secara mendadak di depan Hinata. Membuat Hinata juga ikut menghentikan berlarinya.

"Kau ! kubilang untuk pergi, malah menghampiri ku ! dasar bodoh !"

"eh? Benarkah ?"

Hinata hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya yang dikuncir. Hinata mendengar langkah kaki orang-orang itu semakin mendekat. Hinata menoleh kebelakang jarak antara dirinya dan juga orang-orang itu hanya tinggal 5 meter lagi.

"Hah ! sudahlah ayo ikut aku !"

"eh? Ke-kemana? Hey ! hey…"

Hinata menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu, tanpa izin dari orangnya. Hinata kesal, seharusnya ia mungkin sudah sampai kelasnya karena dapat kabur dari kejaran para gadis penggila Sasuke. Tapi ia harus mengutuk pemuda ini. Karena menghalangi jalannya, bukannya menghindar malah mendekat. Itu semakin membuat Hinata kesal.

"Hey cewek tomboy. Jangan lari !" ujar para fans itu.

Hinata yang mendengar semakin mempercepat larinya sambil masih memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto yang di tarik tangannya hanya bisa mengikuti. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, pokoknya dia hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu akan pergi, karena tangannya masih di pegang dengan erat.

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis indigo itu berlari sekuat tenaga, entah kemana arah tujuannya. Pemuda yang di tariknya pun hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aha ! aku tahu kita harus sembunyi dimana !"

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu langsung mengubah jalurnya untuk pergi menuju pertigaan jalan menuju kelasnya. Hinata melihat ada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang ganti perempuan' tanpa memperdulikan orang yang di gandengnya ia langsung nyelonong masuk. Pemuda itu kaget bukan main, karena saat ini ia masuk ke ruang ganti khusus perempuan. Ia tahu bahwa ini mungkin suatu pelanggaran tapi, mengingat siapa yang membawanya, ia langsung tau kenapa.

"Hahaha. Lucu ya orang-orang bodoh itu, ngiri cuman gara-gara di kasih senyum sama Sasuke-kun. Hahaha bodohnya mereka."

Ucap Hinata dengan terkikik geli. Sementara Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya heran melihat gadis itu.

"Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja."

Hinata masih menjawab ala kadarnya dengan santai. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang laki-laki. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata langsung berjengit kaget karena tersadar, ia membawa seorang laki-laki ke dalam ruang ganti baju.

"Kau ! kenapa bisa di sini ?!"

"Aku? Aku ditarik oleh mu." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ihh ! bukan begitu ! kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan masuk ! aku kan hanya menghindar dari orang-orang penggila Sasuke."

"Bukannya karena–"

"Sudahlah ! aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku tahu ini semua salahku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tak karuan. Setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruangan itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera keluar.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi dari sini, ku rasa orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada." Ajak Hinata dengan mendekatkan kupingnya ke daun pintu. Mendengar apakah orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Mencoba meyakinkan ucapannya, Hinata mengitip sebentar keluar pintu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, orang-orang itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Akhirnya Hinata sudah bisa bernafas lega. Dan langsung keluar dengan perasaan tenang.

"Akhirnya bisa terbebas juga." Hinata bernafas lega seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang masih di dalam ruang ganti itu. "Hey kau ! keluar !" ujar Hinata.

"Memangnya sudah aman?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sudahlah cepat keluar !" Hinata kembali berujar dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah…" jawab Naruto dengan menghela nafasnya. Naruto teringat sesuatu yang terdapat di dalamnya, dan langsung merogoh-rogoh tas nya. "Oh iya, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Naruto menyodorkan satu buah cup cake buatannya. "Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih sekaligus maaf ku." Hinata yang melihat satu buat cup cake itu langsung menyeryitkan keningnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Ayolah terima. Ini kesempatan untukku karena ternyata kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan bahkan ternyata satu sekolah."

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto dengan enggan. Ia ingin menerima, tapi egonya melarang. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata menerima cup cake buatan Naruto. Karena sebal dengan tampang innocent milik Naruto. Hinata perlahan membuka kantung pembungkusnya lalu mulai mengigit kecil cake tersebut. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Hinata, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

"Wah enak sekali. Kau beli dimana?" tanya Hinata lalu melahap habis cake tersebut.

"Aku bikin sendiri. Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

"Iyaa…" jawab Hinata lalu menjilati jarinya karena ketagihan. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Naruto melihat secuil cake menempel di sudut bibir Hinata. Lalu tanpa seizin Hinata, Naruto langsung mengambilnya, kemudian mengelap bibir Hinata dengan sapu tangannya. Wajah Hinata merona ketika mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Naruto.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Belepotan." Ledek Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Belum pernah ada laki-laki yang baik padanya, selain kakak laki-lakinya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau ternyata manis ya? Maaf kemarin aku menganggapmu laki-laki." Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah bak kepiting rebus. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah dipuji manis oleh siapapun, karena sifat tomboynya.

Suara bel masuk menggema di sekolah. Membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang di sekolah.

"Ah sudah bel ! sebaiknya kita masuk kelas. Makasih atas cakenya. Jaa~"

Hinata nyelonong pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah pun tiba. Semua murid menghambur keluar dengan perasaan senang. Karena bisa keluar dari tempat yang namanya 'Sekolah'. Naruto telah memutuskan masuk ekskul tata boga karena hobinya yang sangat menyukai memasak. Naruto berhenti di gerbang sekolah karena menunggu seseorang. Ia ingin bertemu Hinata. Ia ingin meminta untuk di ajarkan bela diri oleh Hinata karena ia sempat mendengar bahwa Hinata ternyata ketua klub Judo.

Alasan Naruto hanya simpel. Ia hanya ingin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, kalau tiba-tiba kejadian seperti kemarin terulang kembali. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

"Eum…Hinata !"

Panggil Naruto pada Hinata. Orang yang di panggil pun hanya bisa celingak celinguk, mencari dimana suara tersebut berasal. Naruto melambai lambaikan tangannya, membuat Hinata mengetahui posisi Naruto.

"kau? Mau apa lagi?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Tolong ajari aku Judo." Ujar Naruto to the point.

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub itu saja?"

"Aku tidak di perbolehkan."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengajak Hinata pulang bareng, sekalian menceritakan kenapa ia tidak perbolehkan. Setelah mendengar semuanya dan juga Naruto sudah memasang tampang menyebalkannya. Akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya tapi dengan satu syarat. Naruto harus mengajari Hinata bagaimana caranya memasak. Karena ternyata Hinata ingin memasak, demi mengambil hati sang pangeran sekolah, yang sempat ia dengar, menyukai perempuan yang jago masak.

"Janji ya? Kau harus mengajariku memasak. Dan aku akan mengajari kau Judo secara diam-diam."

"Baiklah aku janji. Tapi kenapa kau ingin memasak? Apa alasannya?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"I-itu bukan urusan mu ! memangnya kenapa? kau tidak mau?"

Hinata kembali menampakkan kembali uratnya di salah satu pelipisnya, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukan alasannya." Ujar Naruto dengan takut-takut. "Jadi kita _deal _ya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Oke, _deal_." Seru Hinata mantab.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Mereka bedua berjabat tangan untuk menyetujui janji mereka selama 1 bulan kedepan. Matahari tenggelam menjadi saksi bisu antara janji mereka. Dan dari sinilah jalan cerita mereka berdua akan dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai minna-san. Saya kembali membawa fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah comic judulnya 'Secret base' dan saya lupa siapa yang buat haha XD. saya akan bikin fic ini jadi multichap. Maaf kalo saya bakal ngaret updatenya, hoho.

saya minta reviewnya untuk cerita ini. Kalau ada yang review berarti saya akan meneruskannya, kalau tidak, saya tinggal hapus saja. Gampang kan ? hehe :p.

Ohh iya buat yang minta sequel multichap dari 'Yesterday' maaf saya belum bisa publish. Karena saya mau cari ide-ide segar dulu buat bikinnya jadi monggo tunggu ;). Dan buat abduh dan juga kak Ichirou Ryota saya belum bisa mewujudkan keinginan kalian buat bikin cerita bunuh2an yang kalian sarankan jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...

Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang udah membaca fic saya.

**Arigatou gozaimashita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~**


	2. Cup cake

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**–Cup Cake****–**

**.**

**.**

"_ittekimasu._" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang sedang menggigit roti yang berisi selai _blueberry _buatan ibunya.

"_itterasshai." _Balas seorang wanita yang menjadi ibu dari pemuda itu. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah sang anak. Wanita berambut merah yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Kushina, kembali membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas birunya. Lalu siap untuk pergi mengajar di TK tempat ia mencari nafkah.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang melahap sarapan paginya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Hari minggu, ia akan di ajari beladiri oleh gadis tomboy yang sebenarnya manis –apabila dia sedikit bersikap layaknya perempuan. Dan Hari ini pun, ia juga harus mengajarkan gadis tomboy itu, bagaimana caranya memasak. Tapi, apakah waktunya tidak terlalu dekat? Ia pulang sekolah saja sore. Dan belum tentu gadis tomboy itu akan cepat mengerti dengan latihan memasak dengan cepat. Bisa jadi berjam-jam bukan?

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia berharap semoga hari ini bukan hari buruk baginya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan rumah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang ia sukai, karena tak sengaja bertabrakan kemarin di sekolah. Naruto mencoba menyapa gadis itu, tapi rasanya tenggorokannya seakan menahan suaranya. Akhirnya setelah berdehem beberapa kali, dan sudah cukup mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia mencoba menyapa.

"Ha-hai." Sapaan ringan yang membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Hai." Jawabnya dengan dihiasi senyum lembutnya. "Kau, Naruto-_senpai_ ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyum yang masih tersungging.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu? Bukankah kita belum saling mengenal ya?" Ujar Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kita memang belum berkenalan, tapi aku mengenal _senpai_ dari ekskul memasak." Sakura masih tersenyum pada Naruto, membuat laki-laki pirang itu sedikit merona. Dalam hati Naruto sangat senang, karena ternyata Sakura satu ekskul dengannya. Apa itu suatu awal keberuntungan untuk Naruto? Bertemu dengan Sakura, dan ternyata mereka satu ekskul. Ah, itu adalah awal yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal _senpai_." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu berdiri dan memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Mau berangkat ke sekolah kan? Aku boleh bareng?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria.

"Iya. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Sakura dengan tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya, di pagi yang cerah ini, Naruto berangkat dengan Sakura seraya mengobrol ringan. Ah, awal yang indah. Mungkin ia bisa mengajarkan Hinata memasak yang dasar-dasar saja, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjam-jam mengajarkannya. Mungkin saja, tapi itu semua bisa saja berubah.

.

* * *

.

Lorong di gedung sekolah Konoha yang tengah di lalui oleh Hinata, terasa sangat sepi. Jikalau di dengar, mungkin hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari Hinata. Bosan. Ya, itu yang sedang dirasakan. Lagi pula ini masih sangat pagi, dan kemungkinan besar hanya dia saja satu-satunya murid yang datang se-pagi ini. Sambil menguap ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang kan baru jam 6.45 am. Gara-gara nii-_san _aku harus bangun pagi. Padahalkan aku masih ngantuk." Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sehingga pandangannya sedikit buram. Setelah mengucek kedua matanya, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. Dua orang makluk yang berbeda gender sedang berjalan berdua menuju kearahnya. Orang itu, pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto, dan di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan. Perempuan berambut _pinky_.

Hinata menatap kedua makhluk itu. Hinata menyeryitkan keningnya. Bingung. Semua kebingungan itu bertambah saat mereka berdua berpisah. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi fokus untuk Hinata. Tapi, sebelum Naruto berpisah jalur dengan perempuan itu, Naruto sedikit membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si gadis _pinky _itu. Sehingga gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berpisah jalur. Dan Naruto menuju ke arahnya.

_Aneh. Mereka berdua ngapain sih?_

Batin Hinata, dengan masih menyeryitkan keningnya. Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju Hinata. Lalu menyapanya.

"Hai Hinata !" Sapaan Naruto belum di respon oleh Hinata. Sehingga Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, dan sukses membuat perempuan beriris lavender itu tersentak.

"I-iya?" Hinata menjawab dengan sedikit gagap. Eh? Hinata gagap? Sejak kapan? Naruto yang mendengar jawab Hinata seperti itu menyeryit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Enggak kenapa-napa kok." tukas Hinata dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bohong." sergah Naruto dengan menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap iris sapphire itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas melalui mulut, lalu menatap kembali iris sappire Naruto. "Baiklah…aku hanya heran kepadamu."

"Heran kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heran karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Err... Tentang…"

"Tentang apa?" sepertinya Naruto sedikit tidak sabaran dengan jawaban selanjutnya dari Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahas hal itu lagi." Hinata mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan mereka yang tidak terlalu penting. Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata, Naruto kembali menanyakan lagi hal itu.

"Hei,tentang–"

"Ingat ! Nanti sore, kau harus mengajariku memasak. Dan hari minggu, aku akan melatihmu tehnik-tehnik dasar Judo." Sela Hinata dengan membawa sederet kalimat yang harus mereka kerjakan sore ini.

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak butuh kata 'tapi'. Kalau kau mengucapkannya lagi, aku jamin kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit." Naruto menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan. Penampilan Hinata memang bisa menipu. Walau manis dan juga cantik, tapi sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Yah, seperti itulah Hinata, si cantik yang mengerikan.

.

* * *

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, dan semua anak di Konoha _high school_ langsung menghambur keluar kelas, dan dengan cepat melesat menuju kantin. Hinata yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin tiba-tiba di tabrak seseorang.

**Brukh !**

"Hei !" pekik Hinata, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang itu. Hinata menemukan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang juga ikut menoleh, dan di saat itulah mata mereka bertemu. Lavender dengan onyx. Hinata dan Sasuke. Pandangan yang hanya berkisar 5 detik itu, di akhiri dengan Hinata yang memalingkan sedikit wajahnya. Oh oke, Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, aku enggak sengaja." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang seperti biasa. Datar. Hinata kembali melihat wajah datar Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan wajah datar itu. Ada sebuah lengkungan kecil yang tercetak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Oke, ini kedua kalinya Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata. Ada apa ini?

"I-iya, la-lain kali hati-hati." Hinata menjawab dengan tergagap. Ah, lagi-lagi gagap. Ada apa dengan Hinata yang tomboy? Sasuke segera membalikkan kembali tubuhnya ke arah semula setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, dan segera melanjutkan kembali jalannya. Jujur Hinata masih terbengong. Dan kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terfokus pada rencana awalnya –pergi ke kantin.

"Hinata?" Gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak dan menoleh pada orang yang menepuknya.

"Shion?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shion, salah satu teman Hinata yang berambut pirang dan juga mempunyai iris violet yang hampir serupa dengan Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, yaudah kita ke kantin yuk." Ajak SHion dnegan semangat, dan langsung menggandeng lengan Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan tas yang sudah berada di punggungnya. Sore ini, ia akan mengajarari Hinata tehnik memasak yang benar. Baru saja pulang sekolah tapi sudah mengerjakan hal lain. Huft…hari yang akan melelahkan untuk Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Baru beberapa langkah menuju ke gerbang sekolah, Tiba-tiba sudah ada yang menarik lengannya hingga hampir saja menimpa orang yang seenaknya menarik tangannya.

Naruto menengok ke arah orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah muridnya sekaligus gurunya –Hinata.

"hari ini kita mau latihan masak dimana?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut.

"Di rumahku saja. Kalau di sekolah, ruang Praktek memasaknya sudah di kunci."

"Yaudah. Ayo, pergi. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi." Hinata menarik lengan Naruto menuju kerumah pemuda pirang yang menjadi guru sekaligus muridnya.

...

Sebuah rumah sederhana namun terkesan modis, berdiri kokoh di depan sepasang makhluk yang berbeda gender itu. Rumah bercat biru muda dan dilapisi gerbang yang berwarna coklat. Tidak lupa, satu pohon besar yang rindang berdiri di dalam halaman, kediaman Uzumaki. Yap, itulah rumah pemuda pirang yang akan di jadikan tempat latihan Hinata memasak. Benar-benar rumah yang sejuk apabila di pandang.

"Ayo, masuk."

Sang pemilik membuka gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki kediamannya. Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, membuat ada sedikit perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari lawan jenisnya. Walau Sasuke pernah memberinya senyuman, tapi senyuman Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tapi…kenapa?

Setelah memasuki pintu besar berwarna coklat, Hinata segera menemukan ruangan yang terdapat beberapa sofa dan juga tv. Hinata segera mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk itu tanpa izin dari yang punya. Toh, lagi pula Naruto akan menyuruhnya duduk kan? Hinata menyamankan posisi duduk dan menyampirkan tas nya di samping.

Naruto melihat tingah Hinata yang sepertinya bahagia, tersenyum geli. Baru pertama kali Naruto melihat wajah senang yang selalu di tutupi oleh sikap dinginnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai senang-senangnya, segeralah kau pergi ke dapur. Aku mau ganti baju dulu di kamar."

Hinata menengok kebelakang sofa, dan menemukan Naruto yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyolnya. Ah, memalukan. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu langsung memalingkan mukanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mungkin jika mukanya terlihat oleh Naruto, pria blonde itu akan langsung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

.

* * *

~I Just Love You~

* * *

.

Hinata sudah memakai apron orange yang bisa di tebak punya ibu Naruto. Hinata menatap sekeliling dapur. Sepi, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak kesepian? Sekelebat alasan Naruto yang ingin belajar beladiri dengannya muncul. Perkataan yang kemarin sore ia ucapkan.

* * *

_"Aku enggak boleh karena… dilarang oleh ibuku." Ucap Naruto dengan muka lesu._

_"Kok enggak boleh? Kan justru bakalan keren kalo kamu bisa beladiri." Sahut Hinata dengan sedikit menatap heran wajah lesu Naruto._

_"Iya sih, tapi ibuku takut kehilanganku. Ia takut kejadiannya seperti almarhum ayahku." Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk memberi jeda "Ayahku meninggal karena cedera berat di kepalanya, akibat kecelakaan saat mengajarkan beladiri pada salah satu muridnya." Naruto kembali memasang wajah lesunya. "Karena itu ibuku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk belajar beladiri. Jadi, mau kan kau mengajari ku beladiri?"_

_"Hm... Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan singkat._

_"Arigatou gozhaimashita."Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hinata._

* * *

"Eum…Hinata?" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata sehingga gadis 17 tahun itu tersentak kaget. Sehingga menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Naruto.

"E-enggak. Yaudah, ayo kita mulai masaknya. Aku udah siap kan?" Hinata menunjukkan penampilannya yang sudah mengenakan apron berwarna jingga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memasak." Naruto menaruh buku menu yang berisi resep-resep masakan. Naruto membuka lembaran demi lembaran, melihat satu persatu resep masakan yang gampang untuk di buat. Setelah menjelajah semua resep, akhirnya mata Naruto tertuju pada satu buat resep makanan yang mudah di buat. "Hari ini, kita membuat Cup Cake."

"Cup cake? Bukankah itu sulit?" tanya Hinata dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak kok, kemarin seingatku, di kulkas hanya ada bahan-bahan masakan untuk membuat itu."

"Hah…terserah deh, yang penting aku bisa dan ngerti." Jawab Hinata sekenanya saja.

Naruto segera menyuruh Hinata mengambilkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, sementara Naruto menyiapkan peralatannya. Hinata segera membuka kulkas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mengambil coklat batang, garam, gula, dan yang lain-lainnya. Setelah mengambil semuanya, Hinata menaruh semua bahan itu di atas meja. Mata lavendernya mengecek satu persatu bahan yang ia bawa, tapi… sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Eum…kayaknya ada yang kurang deh." Mencoba memastikan, Hinata melihat buku resepnya. "Aha ! tepung ! Naruto, dimana tepung? Aku tadi melihat di kulkas tidak ada tepung." Tanya Hinata dengan mencari-cari tepung yang di dimpan di rak-rak.

"Ada di rak dekat kulkas!" seru Naruto yang sedang kesusahan membawa peralatan masaknya. Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan rak berwarna coklat di dekat kulkas. Hinata menjinjitkan kakinya untuk bisa membuka rak tersebut. Setelah terbuka, Hinata kembali berjintit untuk mengambil benda yang letaknya sangat tinggi, bagi Hinata.

Ah, mungkin salahkan dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek, atau karena raknya yang terlalu tinggi? Ah lupakan, sekarang Hinata lagi susah payah mengambil, dan tiba-tiba saja ada Naruto yang membawa peralatan masak dengan kesusahan. "Ugh ! dapat !" seru Hinata setelah sedikit meloncat untuk mengambilnya. "Kyaa !"

**Brugh !**

**Plentang ! Plentang ! Dugh !**

Kalian pasti tahu bukan, hal apa yang terjadi? Yap, Naruto menabrak Hinata karena, Naruto membawa segunung peralatan masak sehingga menutupi mukanya. Hinata yang merasa tubuhnya tidak mendapati sesuatu yang keras, atau lebih tepatnya empuk, segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan menemukan tubuh nya berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

Muka Hinata langsung merah layaknya tomat. Wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Oh God ! jika Hinata sedang dalam keadaan normal mungkin pemuda pirang itu sudah di tendang sekuat tenaga olehnya. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris biru yang menyejukkan. Dalam seketika mata Hinata membulat, kala melihat kedua mata Naruto yang terbelalak.

"Kyaa ! apa-apaan kau berada di bawah tubuhku!" Hinata segera bangun dari posisinya dan langsung membuang mukanya tidak ingin menampakkan muka merahnya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bangun dari jatuhnya dan meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening.

"Aduh… maaf, tadi aku membawa peralatan sampai menutupi wajahku. Maaf ya?"

"Huh !" Hinata hanya bisa mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja. Memasaknya." Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

.

* * *

–I just Love You–

* * *

.

Setelah semua bahan tercampur rata, Hinata mengaduk bahan-bahan yang telah dimasukkan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terlihat telaten mengaduk, tersenyum puas. Naruto segera memanaskan oven dan memoleskan margarin di loyang. Hinata mengaduk-aduk adonan kue sambil memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi. Dari adukan yang pelan, lama kelamaan menjadi cepat, saat membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

_Huh menyebalkan ! _batin Hinata dengan mengaduk adonan 2x lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cipratan yang mengenai wajah Hinata yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue nya. Naruto yang sudah selesai mengoleskan loyang kue dengan margarin, kembali menegokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata. Wajah putih Hinata terkena cipratan adonan berwarna coklat, jadi terlihat sekali bahwa ada noda-noda di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Hey, Kau kenapa? Hihihi." Naruto bertanya dengan terkikik geli. Hinata mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Huh ! ini gara-gara kau!" Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah muka Naruto.

"Eh? Aku? Sejak tadi aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya sedang mengoleskan loyang cetakkan dengan margarin." Jawab Naruto dengan polos, dan tidak lama Naruto langsung terkikik geli melihat tampang cemberut Hinata. Tanpa seizin Hinata, tangan Naruto dengan reflek langsung mengelap cipratan adonan yang terdapat pada wajah Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi belepotan kayak anak kecil. Lain kali kalo mengaduk dengan sabar dan jangan terburu-buru, kalau buru-buru nanti kau akan seperti ini lagi." Ujar Naruto dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lembut. Ah, apa ini cuman ilusi? Wajah Hinata sedikit merona. Ada rona merah yang membandel menempel di wajahnya. Dengan iseng tangan Naruto yang tadi mengelap wajah Hinata, di tempelkan di mulutnya untuk merasakan rasa adonan kue itu. "Manis…" ucap Naruto dengan spontan.

**Kring…Kring…**

Suara telfon memecahkan moment mereka di dapur. Mendengar bunyi tersebut, sang pemilik langsung beranjak pergi karena ingin mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ah ! tunggu sebentar ya Hinata, aku angkat telfon dulu. cuci mukamu sana di washtafel." Naruto beranjak pergi meninggal Hinata yang masih terbengong. Wajah yang tadi hanay dihiasai rona merah, kini sepenuhnya merah sampai kuping, mengejutkan sekali. Ingin membuang noda merah yang membandel di wajahnya, tanpa basa-basi Hinata lasngdung melesat menuju washtafel.

.

.

.

**Ting !**

"Wah cup cakenya sudah jadi." Seru Naruto lalu membuka oven tersebut dan dengan tangan kosong, langsung mengambil loyang tersebut. "aw !" pekik Naruto lalu menarik tangannya yang sedikit melepuh. Wajah Hinata sedikit panik, tapi ia mencoba tenang kembali.

"Makanya, hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh !" omel Hinata dengan memakai sarun tangannya dan mengambil loyang dari dalam oven. Loyang yang berisi cup cake coklat itu, di taruh diatas meja oleh Hinata dan dibiarkan hingga dingin. Naruto yang sehabis mengobati lukanya kembali masuk kedalam dapur. Telapak tangan yang tadinya polos, kini sudah di balut dengan perban.

"Kita makan yuk, cup cakenya !" ajak Naruto dengan semangat seakan melupakan luka yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi biar aku saja yang bawa kalau kau, nanti bisa-bisa cake itu tumpah akrena tanganmu yang luka." ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya.

.

.

"Ibu pulang Naruto !" ujar Kushina dengan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kok sepi?" tanya wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina mendengar Tv di ruang tamunya masih menyala. Sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tv itu terdapat ada dua kepala yang sedang menyender di sofa itu. Kushina yang membelakangi sofa itu mendekatkan dirinya menuju sofa tersebut dan terlihatlah 2 makhluk berbeda gender sendang tidur dengan kepala mereka disatukan.

Kushina menghela nafas lega, Kushina sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah maling. Namun saat melihat kedua wajah mereka ibu satu anak ini langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda..." gumam Kushina sambil memperhatikan anaknya sedang tidur bersender di kepala gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Holaaaa sudah lama ya saya update nya? salahkan adik saya yang gak mau ngalah #plak. chapter ini ngebosenin deh kayaknya, maaf ya. *pundung* setelah saya membaca ulang cerita saya, saya jadi ragu buat publish. kayaknya ceritanya pasaran ya? *tambah pundung***

**maaf ya, hanya itu saja ide yang saya punya untuk saat ini. Maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita dalam cerita saya. jujur saya gak berminat buat nyamain cerita saya sama author2 yang lain kok. **

**Special thank's to :**

**Guest, silent reader, Manguni, Yusriskisuryani, Yona nabunaga, opickanaksengsarelemanmasihkodek, KandaNHL-desu, Vicestering, Huddexxx69, Ardiantojo, Yueaoi, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Uzunamiymbgmailcom, zielavienaz96.**

**Terimakasih atas review anda semua. saya senang banget lho :D, maaf untuk yang gak login gak aku bales review nya, tapi aku tetap menghargai review kalian kok, terimakasih banyak ya. kritik dan saran tinggal kalian tulis di PM atau Review. maaf apabila ad akesalhan dalam penulisan nama reviewnya. Terimakasih :)**

**.**

**.**

**1 review berharga untukku :)**

.

.

**Silahkan review :)****  
**


	3. Jealousy

**Holaaa... saya ngaret update ya? saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yaa... Saya baru selesai UKK dan lagi, modem saya habis. dan baru sekarang isi pulsa modemnya. oh iya makasih ya buat saran-saran yang kalian kasih. itu membantu saya banget :D kasih saran lagi yaaa ^_^**

**silahkan baca...**

* * *

**Previous :**

"Ibu pulang Naruto !" ujar Kushina dengan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kok sepi?" tanya wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kushina mendengar Tv di ruang tamunya masih menyala. Sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Tv itu terdapat ada dua kepala yang sedang menyender di sofa itu. Kushina yang membelakangi sofa itu mendekatkan dirinya menuju sofa tersebut dan terlihatlah 2 makhluk berbeda gender sendang tidur dengan kepala mereka disatukan.

Kushina menghela nafas lega, Kushina sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah maling. Namun saat melihat kedua wajah mereka ibu satu anak ini langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda..." gumam Kushina sambil memperhatikan anaknya sedang tidur bersender di kepala gadis berambut indigo itu.

.

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

"AYAAAHHH !" suara menggelegar itu datang dari kamar seseorang. Orang itu terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mendengar jam wekernya berbunyi dan langsung di hentikan. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang di tumbuhi rambut bersurai kuning. "Lagi-lagi…mimpi itu." Desahnya pelan.

**Cklek.**

"Naruto?" suara lembut itu terlontar dari mulut seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Perempuan yang menjadi ibu itu, masuk kedalam kamar orang tersebut lalu menghampirinya. "Mimpi… lagi?" tanya sang ibu yang semakin dekat dengan ranjang orang yang menjadi anaknya.

"Hm." Jawab anaknya dengan pergelangan tangannya menjambat Rambut bersurai kuning peninggalan ayahnya. "Dan mimpi ini terlihat semakin jelas dari waktu ke waktu." Sambungnya masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Sang ibu duduk di kasur anaknya lalu mencoba meraih kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya. "Jangan di pikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi." Sang ibu berujar dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya di kedua pipinya. "Sekarang bangun dan cepat turun untuk sarapan. Walau ini hari libur, kamu tidak boleh bangun telat Naru." Ceramah dengan lembut dari sang ibu. kemudian menaruh kedua pergelangan tangan anaknya di kasur lalu beranjak pergi ke pintu. "Cepat ya ! kalau tidak, makananmu akan ku kasih kyuubi."

**Blam.**

Suara detikan jam menggantikan suara ibunya yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Sang anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menghela nafasnya. Untuk beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat menahan nafasnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya terus terulang. Naruto menurunkan kakinya yang berada di atas kasur, lalu beranjak pergi kearah kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri dan mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya dengan berendam di bathub air hangat.

.

.

.

"_ittekimasu_!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang di kuncir kuda. Gadis itu berlari dengan baju berlengan panjang yang longgar, serta satu buah topi hitam yang melekat di kepalanya. Handuk berwarna birunya ia sampirkan di leher putihnya. Yap, gadis itu ingin _jogging_ di pagi hari ini. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sedang berlari menuju sebuah perkomplekan, hendak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Kediaman Uzumaki. Tangan putihnya ia angkat untuk menekan bel.

**TingTung.**

Sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampirinya. Dan membuka gerbang untuk mempersilahkan sang Hyuuga itu masuk. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu di persilahkan oleh wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan memanggil Naruto di kamar." Ujar Kushina dengan meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu.

Hinata mencoba menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa. Ah, duduk di sofa yang sama mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang beberapa hari lalu. saat ia di pergoki ibu Naruto sedang tidur berdua di sofa dan kepala mereka di satukan seperti sepasang kekasih. Padahal ia sedang lelah dan tanpa sadar tertidur di pundak Naruto. Dan juga tanpa disadari Naruto juga ikut-ikutan tidur dan bersender di kepalanya yang diberada di pundak Naruto.

Ia malu apabila mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi hari sudah sore dan malam hampir beranjak menggantikan sore. Sehingga mau-gak-mau Hinata jadi diantar oleh Naruto yang disuruh oleh Kushina.

**Cklek.**

Suara suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata kembali dari lamunannya, ah konyol bila mengingat hal itu. Hinata mengadah dan memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengenakan baju _t-shirt _abu-abu dengan celana panjang berwarna biru dongker. Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakan Kushina yang berada di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kalian ingin _jogging _kan? Kebetulan sekarang baru 7.00 masih ada waktu untuk _jogging _pagi." Suruh Kushina dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto dan mengerlingkan matanya. Seperti menggoda anaknya, eh?

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat kerlingan ibunya. "Ba-baiklah." Ujar naruto dengan pasrah lalu melirik Hinata yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

_Anak ibu yang aneh._ Batin Hinata masih dengan ekpresi bingungnya.

.

.

.

Ah, lupakan kelakuan ibu anak yang bisa terbilang aneh. Sekarang sepasang muda-mudi itu sudah ber_jogging_ menuju salah satu taman yang tak jauh dari komplek Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan ekspresi lesunya setelah beberapa menit lalu diberi tahu oleh Hinata bahwa untuk pemanasan mereka harus berlari sejauh 1 km. Wah-wah, pantas saja Naruto memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Setelah berlari sejauh 1 km, baru kita ke taman itu untuk latihan dasar." Ucap Hinata dengan nada datar.

Untung saja Kushina tidak jadi memberikan sarapan paginya ke Kyuubi –anjing peliharaannya. Mungkin saja beberapa menit kedepan Naruto sudah jatuh pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis yang berambut _soft pink _sedang ber_jogging_ di depan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ah! Sakura!" pekik Naruto dengan menatap sesosok gadis _pink_ itu.

"eh? Sakura?" gumam Hinata pelan. _Oh, jadi gadis itu bernama Sakura._ Batin Hinata sambil menatap lurus kearah gadis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Naruto segera menghampiri _kohai_-nya. Dengan wajah berbinar Naruto menyusul Sakura yang sebelumnya menolehkan wajahnya karena dipanggil oleh _senpai-_nya_. _Hinata ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto. Dan itu membuat Hinata menjadi jengkel bukan main. Ah, bagaimana tidak, seorang guru ditinggal oleh muridnya karena melihat gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. _Yang benar saja! Ini koyol!, _gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata menghampiri kedua pasangan berbeda gender itu. Lalu menyamakan langkah _jogging _mereka. Hinata menjejerkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Tapi, Naruto malah tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hinata, atau bisa dibilang di_cuekin._

.

* * *

.

Setelah berjogging selamat 1 km bertiga – karena ditambah sakura– mereka sudah sampai di taman yang akan di jadikan tempat latihan Naruto. Sepanjang acara '_jogging'_ bersama muridnya, Hinata selalu cemberut. Bagaimana tidak. Di kacangin selama satu jam, sama muridnya. _Naruto memang murid gak sopan! _gerutu Hinata saat di perjalanan.

"Baiklah, karena sudah pemanasan sekarang latihan dasar-dasarnya dulu." Hinata mulai angkat bicara karena melihat Naruto sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sakura tanpa henti. Karena gurunya sudah berucap seperti itu. Mau-gak-mau Naruto harus menghentikan acara 'ngobrol'nya dengan sakura. Padahal, Naruto masih mau membiacarakan seputar dunia memasak.

"Naruto, cepat kemari. Dan kau, cewek _bubble gum_ tetap disana." ujar Hinata dengan datar, atau err... sebal.

Naruto menghampiri guru galaknya dengan menghela napas, yang sebelumnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk Sakura karena perkataan Hinata.

"Apa latihan dasarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Kau harus bisa belajar cara hormat yang benar, harus bisa cara duduk yang benar, lalu mempelajari Teknik bantingan judo (_nage waza_) yang dapat dibagi menjadi teknik berdiri (_tachi waza_) dan teknik menjatuhkan diri (_sutemi waza_). Teknik berdiri dibagi lagi menjadi teknik tangan (_te waza_), teknik pangkal paha (_koshi waza_), dan teknik kaki (_ashi waza_). Teknik menjatuhkan diri dibagi lagi menjadi teknik menjatuhkan diri ke belakang (_ma sutemi waza_) dan teknik menjatuhkan diri ke samping (_yoko_ _sutemi waza_) dan masih banyak lagi." Ujar Hinata panjang lebar. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa melongo gak karuan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lalu kembali bertanya. "Lalu, kita sekarang mempelajari apa?"

"Teknik bantingan (_nage waza), _Dan aku akan mempraktekkannya padamu." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto agar mendekat.

"Ini namanya teknik bantingan sapuan lutut _(hiza guruma)._" ucap Hinata, lalu melayangkan jurus teknik yang ia sabutkan tadi. Tubuh Naruto linglung ingin jatuh lalu di tahan oleh Hinata agar tidak jatuh. "Aku hanya mempraktekkannya yang sungguhan kalau berada di matras." Hinata berucap dengan nada sarkatis.

"Lalu ini,Bantingan paha _(uchi mata)._" Hinata menunjukkan tekniknya namun di cekal oleh Naruto.

"Seperti ini 'kan?" Naruto menyeringai lalu mempraktekkannya, Hinata nyaris terbanting tapi di tahan oleh Naruto. "Ah, aku lupa ini bukan di matras. Maaf, hehehe." Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa kecil.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa bantingannya di cekal oleh Naruto. Entah mengapa, Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Ka-kau, bisa judo?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap karena masih kaget dengan gerakan yang cepat yang nyaris dilayangkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku? Hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit bahkan." Jawab Naruto dengan melebarkan senyumnya.

Hinata membuang mukanya, ia menatap tajam wajah Naruto. _Kalau dia bisa judo, kenapa harus meminta bantuanku! Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukanku! _Batin Hinata dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bisa belajar sedikit teknik dasarnya. Coba lawan aku." Tantang Hinata dengan menyeringai.

"Hah?" Naruto kaget, ia menelan sedikit ledahnya. "Ba-baiklah." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto menghadap satu sama lain, meluruskan telapak kaki mereka di belakang garis masing-masing –yang sebelumnya di buat Hinata, dan berdiri tegak lurus. Lalu, mereka saling membungkuk pada saat yang sama. Kemudian mereka maju satu langkah, diawali dengan kaki kiri, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami.

Hinata menepuk tangannya ke jidat, karena lupa siapa yang akan menjadi wasitnya. Mata lavendernya menulusuri taman, dan yang hanya terlihat hanya si Sakura. "Hei, _bubble gum._" Teriak Hinata pada sakura.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Cepat kemari!" Sakura berjalan dnegan cepat menghampiri Hinata. "Kau tau judo kan? Apa kau bisa menjadi wasitnya?"

"Iya! Aku tahu, ayahku sering berlatih judo dan sering mengajakku." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Hinata menyeringai mendapat jawaban Sakura, lalu melirik Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Kemungkinan, ia sedang takut.

Hinata kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, lalu mereka saling membungkuk pada saat yang sama. Kemudian mereka maju satu langkah, diawali dengan kaki kiri, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami.

"_Hajime_!" seru Sakura.

Dan pertandingan pun di mulai...

.

.

"_Ippon!" _Sakura berseru setelah Hinata mengunci Naruto selama 30 detik karena Naruto sudah mengatakan kata 'menyerah'.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak membantingku, hah?! Bukannya kau bisa!" Hinata berseru dengan kencang. Dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa akau tidak apa-apa _senpai_?" Suara sakura membuat Hinata melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang diberikan sebotol air minum milik Sakura. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda tidak apa-apa. Lalu menyambar air minum tersebut.

Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka duduk berdua dengan senang, dan itu…membuat hati Hinata sedikit sakit. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menikam jantungnya. _Apa mungkin aku cemburu?_ _Ah, yang benar saja! _Tepis Hinata dalam hati, tapi jika boleh jujur. Ia benar-benar sedikit jengkel_, _melihat kebersamaan mereka –Naruto dan Sakura– hari ini.

.

.

Sore hari pun menjelang, Hinata dengan malas masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lesu. Lalu segera masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengubris pertanyaan kakaknya yang _over protektive_. Ia ingin memuas-muaskan rasa kesalnya yang belum tuntas. Karena, Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, siang tadi ia sempatkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada murid yang kebetulan ada latihan judo hari minggu. Selaku ketua judo, ia melatih sedikit kemampuannya dengan salah satu murid ekskul judo. Memang, ia selalu menang melawan semua murid disitu. Tapi itu belum memuaskan semua kemarahannya.

Mau tahu kenapa Hinata melakukan hal itu? Sudah jelas pasti itu masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda berambut durian itu. Hinata masih kesal? Tentu. Maka dari itu, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan guling lalu mengikatnya dengan tali lalu di tempelkan di di paku dindingnya. Gadis tomboy itu lansung mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju guling empuknya

**Bugh!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur, sejenak ia biarkan matanya terpejam. Namun tidak lama kemudian kembali ia tampakkan lagi mata Onyx nya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung tadi siang saat ia berada di sekolah. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai, dan ia yakin bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya. Gadis berambut indigo yang tomboy. Jika pemuda berambut raven itu diberi sebuah pilihan, ia akan memilih gadis itu. Meskipun ia akan di sodorkan beribu-ribu gadis cantik nan seksi, tapi ia akan tetap memilih gadis itu. Hinata. yah, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tadi siang gadis itu sedang melatih murid ekskul judo. Dan bagi Sasuke, Hinata terlihat begitu keren dan juga cantik. Yah, sangat cantik. Sebuah lengkungan di bibir membuat wajah tampannya begitu menawan.

**Kring.. kring..**

Suara handphone mengagetkan Sasuke, membuyarkan pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Dengan kesal ia angkat telfon tersebut

"Halo?" suara berat khas Sasuke langsung ia gumamkan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Ma-maaf, apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya si penelfon. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut lantaran mendengar suara Hinata. Gadis yang di sukainya!

"Iya, dan ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata"

_"_Oh, ada apa?"

_"Be-begini. Kemarin aku menemukan dompetmu jatuh di Sekolah, dan aku ingin mengembalikan dompetmu. Apa kita bisa bertemu di belakang taman sekolah besok?"_ tanya sang penelfon.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Dan tak lama kemudian hanya terdengar suara sambungan telfon yang terputus. Gadis itu sudah menutup telfonnya.

.

–I Just Love You–

.

Hinata meremas-remas ujung roknya, ia gelisah. Ia benar-benar gugup karena ingin bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuat detak jantungnya berhenti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagi, Hinata akan berdua saja dengannya, apa itu tidak membuat detak jantung Hinata seakan meloncat? Ah aneh. Yah, cinta memang bisa membuat orang lain menjadi aneh. Dan terlihat sangat bodoh.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, terdengar jelas di kuping Hinata. Jantung Hinata semakin berpacu layaknya pacuan kuda.

"Apa kau Hinata?"

Suara khas sang pangeran sekolah membuat Hinata tersentak lalu menolehkan wajahnya. Mata kelam Sasuke menjadi hal pertama yang di lihat oleh Hinata. Akhirnya, dengan kegugupan dan juga jantungnya yang serasa ingin loncat, Hinata menjawab.

"I-iya. Aku Hinata. Eum…ini dompet mu yang jatuh kemarin." Jawab Hinata dengan keberanian yang benar-benar di paksakan. Lalu menyerahkan benda yang berisi uang itu.

"Oh, terimakasih." Balas Sasuke dengan mengambil benda itu. "Apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mentraktir mu karena telah mengembalikan dompetku. Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. _Apa? traktir? Tentu saja mau! _Jerit Hinata dalam hati. Cewek tomboy itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia sedang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang menjerit-jerit senang karena tawaran Sasuke.

"Iya, besok aku ada waktu luang." Akhirnya, enam kata yang susah payah dikeluarkan oleh Hinata terucap sudah.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu di Café dekat sekolah. Jam lima sore." Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah unggulannya –semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baik." Balas Hinata lalu membalas senyum Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Sementara Sasuke masih menetap di tempat bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Yah, ia benar-benar masih terpana akan pesona Hinata yang jarang orang lain respon. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."

.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata shappire sedang memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Dari si pangeran sekolah itu bertemu, sampai akhirnya cewek tomboy itu yang pergi meninggalkan, sepasang mata shappire itu terus memperhatikan tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. "Oh, mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan ya?"

.

.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

**Huahh... akhirnya ke publish juga chap 3 ini. makasih banget ya buat yang support cerita ini , dan juga makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran-sarannya aku seneng. ada referensi buat ceritaku. makasih banyak yaaa...**

**Dan maaf juga karena publish nya se-ngaret ini. Ini, dikarenakan saya harus belajar mati-matian buat UKK, jadi saya gak megang-megang komputer (T-T). Gomenasai!**

**Spesial thanks to:**

**Balas review yaa...**

**Spesial thanks to:**

**narutouzumakiun42, uzumakiseptian, Blue-Temple Of The King, Ome Mr Panda, Bunshin Anugrah ET** ( Makasih :)), **Yueaoi** (wah, boleh tuh sarannya makasih ya ;)), **fazrulz21 **( Makasih, wah sarannya bagus, tapi chapter depan aja. Boleh gak? Hehe. Tapi bagus kok saranmu) **naruuzuma** ( Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya ngaret :o),** Itanatsu **(Iya, makasih udah mau baca :)), **Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki,** **Aizen L sousuke **(Wah makasih :)) *peluk-peluk), **Dark Namikaze Ryu **(oke :))


	4. Confused

**Eum, Gomen updatenya ngaret. Ini dikarenakan virus WB yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba menyerang saya, padahal saya udah minum vitamin *plak. Yaudah Silahkan baca...**

* * *

**Previous :**

"Apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mentraktir mu karena telah mengembalikan dompetku. Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. _Apa? traktir? Tentu saja mau! _Jerit Hinata dalam hati. Cewek tomboy itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia sedang mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang menjerit-jerit senang karena tawaran Sasuke.

"Iya, besok aku ada waktu luang." Akhirnya, enam kata yang susah payah dikeluarkan oleh Hinata terucap sudah.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu di Café dekat sekolah. Jam lima sore." Ujar Sasuke dengan tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah unggulannya –semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baik." Balas Hinata lalu membalas senyum Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Sementara Sasuke masih menetap di tempat bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Yah, ia benar-benar masih terpana akan pesona Hinata yang jarang orang lain respon. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."

.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata shappire sedang memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Dari si pangeran sekolah itu bertemu, sampai akhirnya cewek tomboy itu yang pergi meninggalkan, sepasang mata shappire itu terus memperhatikan tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. "Oh, mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan ya?"

**.**

**I Just Love You © My Lavender**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

**–Confused–**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kini masuk ke sebuah café, lalu duduk disalah satu tempat yang berada di café itu. Memesan segelas kopi lalu mengambil sebuah Koran yang berada di meja itu. Dari gerak-gerik matanya, ia sedang tidak berfokus dengan Koran yang ia pegang saat ini. Melainkan kepada salah satu meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mencoba mendengar segala pembicaraan yang masuk kedalam kupingnya. Oh, oke, kini Naruto bukan sedang menguntit, melainkan memata-matai seseorang.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan senang. Tertawa bahagia, dan juga saling bertukar senyuman sesama lain. Naruto kembali menatap koran yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Wajahnya berubah murung, entah apa yang terjadi. Yah, ia hanya penasaran dengan pertemuan yang mereka janjikan kemarin, dibelakang sekolah. Dan rasa penasaran itu kini membuat ia seperti orang bodoh.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan makanan dan minuman masing-masing, lalu beranjak ingin pulang. Naruto dengan tenang menurunkan koran yang ia pegang, lalu perlahan menghabiskan kopi yang ia pesan. Ia menghela napas.

"Bodoh…"

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah riang, ia seperti penderita sakit jiwa. Lihat saja, sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum lebar dan tak henti-hentinya untuk bersenandung. Mungkin ia akan membuat tanda besar dikalendernya, dan menetapkan tanggal itu adalah tanggal keberuntungan. _Ah, menyenangkan! _Batinnya. Dan saat ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, kedua saudaranya hanya bisa melihat dengan tampang aneh mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang tidak wajar.

Sesaat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, ponselnya berdering. Ia lupa membawa ponselnya. Dan saat membuka kata sandi, banyak telfon dan sms masuk dari Naruto.

**_From : Naruto_**

**_Hinata, kau dimana? Hari ini kita latihan. Aku tunggu di ruang PKK._**

Hinata menepuk jidatnya karena lupa. Ia kembali membuka pesan selanjutnya.

**_From : Naruto_**

**_Hinata, kau ini kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu disini. Ayolah balas pesanku._**

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah, bisa-bisa perjanjiannya bisa batal kalau begini. Lalu Hinata melihat _inbox _pesannya yang banyak terdapat pesan dari guru memasaknya. Uh, ia semakin bersalah. Kenapa ia tidak menolak permintaan sang pangerannya dan bilang untuk mengganti hari? Uh, waktu itu ia benar-benar gugup dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Sehingga ia hanya bisa menjawab 'Iya'.

Ia melihat sms terakhir yang dikirim oleh Naruto.

**_From : Naruto_**

**_Maaf mengganggu acaramu dengan Sasuke._**

Seketika, tubuh Hinata melemas. Entah mengapa setelah membaca pesan tersebut, rasanya ada perasaan yang sesak. Ada perasaan bersalah yang besar. Ia merasa menyesal telah menerima permintaan dari Sasuke. Ada dua hal disudut hatinya hari ini. Pertama, ia sangat senang karena Sasuke mengajaknya traktir. Kedua, ia sangat bersalah meninggalkan Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi bingung dengan perasaannya.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari berlalu, dan semenjak kejadian di café itu, Naruto jadi enggan untuk menemui Hinata. Ia sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan latihan rutin beladirinya. Dan ia juga sekarang jadi malas untuk menyuruh Hinata agar latihan memasak. Bahkan sekarang adalah waktunya Naruto untuk latihan beladiri, tapi ia sekarang malah tidak mau peduli dengan latihannya.

Tiba-tiba hp nya berdering, dan di layar ponselnya terdapat nama seseorang. "Sakura?"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengangkat telfon Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura?"

_"Ah, akhirnya dijawab. Halo _senpai,_ Maaf sore ini aku mengganggu _senpai. _Apa _senpai _sekarang ada waktu?" _

"Ehm.. untuk saat ini aku lagi kosong. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

_"Syukurlah, aku ingin mengajak _senpai_ untuk pergi ke taman ria yang dekat disini. Kudengar baru buka. Apa _senpai_ mau?" _Sakura bertanya dengantidak sabaran.

"Ehm... baiklah. Kapan? Hari ini?" Balas Naruto tanpa mempertimbangakan lagi acara yang akan datang. Toh, kesempatan ini tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali.

_"Iya, maaf jika mengganggu _senpai._"_ Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku akan jemput di depan rumahmu."

_"Baik. Ku tunggu jam lima sore."_ Balas Sakura dengan senang, lalu tak lama kemudian telfon itu sudah di tutup oleh Sakura.

.

.

Jarum pendek telah menunjuk ke arah angka 5, dan jarum panjang telah menunjuk ke arah angka 12. Berarti sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Ia telah siap dengan baju santainya, dan dengan siap ia keluar dari kamar. Kushina yang melihat anaknya telah memakai baju rapih, merasa heran.

"Kau ingin kemana Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan melihat Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman ria dekat sini." Jawab Naruto singkat, lalu melihat ekspresi ibunya yang terlihat aneh. "Apa ada yang salah dari bajuku?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat keren," ucap Kushina dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau ingin pergi dengan siapa? Apa dengan gadis lavender itu?" tanya Kushina dengan menggoda Naruto.

"Tidak, aku pergi dengan Sakura." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Sakura? Siapa dia?" Kushina kembali bertanya dengan wajah keheranan. Naruto menghela napas.

"Dia teman di ekskul memasakku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina dengan menatap tajam mata Naruto. Naruto kembali menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, sudah ya. Aku ingin pergi, jaa…" Naruto mengecup pipi ibunya lalu beringsut pergi.

Kushina menghela napasnya, mengapa ia berfikir bahwa anaknya sekarang seperti playboy? Mempunyai teman perempuan yang tidak hanya satu? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin anaknya akan playboy. Ia percaya bahwa Naruto itu seperti ayahnya, selalu setia. "Kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sudah berada di taman ria. Dan disana benar-benar seperti lautan manusia, padahal baru hari pertama buka, tapi sudah banyak orang berada si sana. Akhirnya mau-gak-mau mereka akhirnya masuk saja ke taman ria itu, meskipun harus melewati lautan manusia.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap sekitar area.

"Eum…" Sakura mencoba berfikir sambil melihat sekeliling, ia melihat sebuah wahana menantang.

"_Roller coaster." _Ujar Sakura dengan mantab, lalu menarik lengan Naruto menuju tempat antri. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Sakura, toh yang mengajaknya Sakura. Lagi pula, dengan kesini ia bisa refreshing masalah Hinata yang tiga hari belakangan ini menghinggapi kepalanya.

Sakura berteriak-teriak selama berada di _roller coaster_ sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah menaiki _roller coaster _mereka pergi ke stan-stan yang terjaja rapi di sekeliling wahanya. Membeli gulali, es krim, dan berbagai makanan lainnya. Sampai yang terakhir, mereka menaiki bianglala. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak karena takut, tapi Sakura mencoba meyakinkannya dan akhirnya Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Sakura.

"Coba lihat _senpai_, disini terlihat indah." Sakura bergumam dengan menunjuk ke arah kota yang dihiasi lampu, karena malam sudah menjelang. Naruto kembali tersenyum menanggapinya. Entah mengapa ia lebih menginginkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya, bukan Sakura.

"_Senpai?_"

"I-iya?" jawab Naruto tergagap.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak…" Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Senpai'_."

"Kenapa? Bukankah tidak sopan memanggil nama _senpai _secara langsung," jelas Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil Naruto saja sudah cukup kok." Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum membuat Sakura sedikit merona.

"Kalau, Naruto_-san_ boleh? Atau Naruto-_kun _?" tanya Sakura.

"Panggilan yang terakhir juga boleh."

"Baiklah _senpai, _eh, maksudku. Naruto-_kun_." Sakura sedikit salting memanggil nama tersebut, sehingga terdengar lucu di telinga Naruto.

.

.

Hinata sedang menyusuri taman ria yang kini di penuhi banyak wahana. Ia memakai jaket hitam dengan celana biru dongker, terlihat dari gayanya, ia benar-benar sudah seperti laki-laki. Yah, dia melakukan hal itu demi menutupi identitasnya sebagai perempuan. Mungkin, bisa dibilang agar terhindar dari pelecehan atau sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Topi hitam yang selalu melekat di kepalanya, adalah salah satu andalan yang bisa membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

Gadis tomboy itu menaikkan kupluk jaketnya lalu perlahan berjalan menyusuri taman ria yang di penuhi banyak orang. Dari yang muda sampai yang tua, semuanya ada disana.

"Wahana yang keren, _Roller coaster._" Ujarnya dengan memandang ke atas. Melihat orang-orang yang sedang berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Hinata pergi ke tempat antrian. Namun saat tiba, banyak sekali orang-orang sudah mengantri. Dan itu membuat Hinata harus bersabar apabila ingin menaikinya. Saat Hinata ingin berbaur di antrian, tiba-tiba ada kembang api yang mledak dengan indah di atas. Membuat semua pengunjung mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. "Kurasa nanti saja naiknya…"

Hinata pergi dari antrian itu, dan mencari tempat yang sepi karena ingin melihat kembang api secara jelas. Sampailah Hinata di tempat yang cukup sepi dari pengunjung, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kembang api indah itu. Iris lavendernya berkilau saat kembang api berwarna cerah meluncur keatas dan mengembang menampilkan bentuk bunga. Mata lavender itu membulat saat melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan di depannya.

Saat mata Hinata sudah berhenti melihat kembang api itu, pandangannya beralih pada dua orang yang sudah familiar dimatanya. Gadis _bubble gum _dan si rambut durian. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan sambil mengobrol riang, benar-benar serasi. Cewek _bubble gum _yang bernama Sakura itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si rambut durian –Naruto. Jarak antara Hinata dan dua orang itu bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

Mereka hanya berjarak 5 meter. Jadi, mustahil bila Hinata tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua. Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat Sakura menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Dan entah mengapa, pendengarannya tiba-tiba menajam, sehingga ia bisa mendengar suatu kalimat. Kalimat menakjubkan yang di utarakan oleh seorang Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto-_kun_."

Dan seketika ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata meremas-remas hatinya. Sungguh menurutnya ini adalah hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan, dibanding ia harus menolak ajakan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya. Dan ia semakin bingung dengan perasaannya, kenapa ia menangis? Memangnya siapa dia? Menangis saat ada seorang gadis mendekati Naruto?

"Apa…?" Gumam Hinata.

Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah perkataan Sakura tidak benar. Hinata seakan-akan tidak terima dengan hal tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hatinya sakit. Padahal ia hanya menyukai Sasuke bukan Naruto, tapi kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini saat mendengar Sakura menyatakan perasannya pada Naruto? Kenapa?

Sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar ia sukai?

Dan tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, Naruto melihat kebelakang dan hanya melihat seseorang berjaket hitam berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata melihat dirinya bersama Sakura.

.

* * *

.

"_Tadaima._" Ucap Naruto dengan lelah, lalu melepas sepatunya. Lalu Kushina datang menemui anaknya.

"_Okaeri. _Naruto…" sambut Kushina dengan tersenyum. Namun senyum yang sempat menghiasi Kushina pudarlah sudah. Ibu satu anak itu, bingung dengan sikap lesu Naruto. "Kamu kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kushina hati-hati. Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu pergi, melewati Kushina.

"Na-naruto. Kamu belum makan kan?" cegah Kushina dengan menahan tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan. Maaf Kaa-san, aku ingin tidur sekarang. Aku lelah." jawab Naruto pelan. Lalu melepas tangan Kushina. Kemudian Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan ibunya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kushina menghela napasnya, ia bingung dengan anaknya.

.

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, diatas kasurnya. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Sakura padanya_. _"Apa maksudnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang dengan hal itu, tapi kenapa justru aku tidak menginginkannya?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Sakura. Entah mengapa ia lebih menginginkan Hinata yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi bila mengingat kejadian yang di Cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat ia menepis mentah-mentah hal itu.

"Jika kau tau, aku bingung dengan perasaanku padamu Hinata..." gumam Naruto. "Apa aku mencintaimu?" lirihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Eum.. tes, tes. Masih ada yang baca gak yak?._.**

**Eum.. Haiii, saya kembali lagi, hehehe, Gomen ne :( saya update nya ngaret banget. saya kena wb *hiks* tapi saya berusaha buat cari referensi buat cerita, dan jadilah ceritanya seperti ini. apa aneh? maaf yak, saya hanya manusia biasa :( dan saya mau tanya apa alurnya cepat? semoga enggak yak.. kan lebih baik perlahan namun pasti. Hehe..**

**eum Arigato ya buat review kalian. :')**

**Special thank's to :**

****Yogi.35912, **Bunshin Anugrah ET (******Yups, kau benar hehe. makasih udah ngikutin cerita saya :)******), **Kazeha king (********kayaknya kamu salah tempat********), **Hideki Ryuga46, **yami no kin (************kurang ya? maaf ya. tapi makasih atas review nya************), **fazrulz21 (**************maaf, sepertinya saya belum bisa memenuhi keingin anda maaf ya.. :(**************), **rzkamalia1102 (****************Wah makasih. iya dong, tetep dilanjut****************), **Bebhe-Chan (******************waduh mirip? wah-wah saya tidak menyangka lho. Hehe. enggak menyinggung kok. aku senang ada yang perhatiin fic aku :') makasih :)******************), **Guest, **Guest, aaaaa, **mantafcb92 ( ************************ini udah update kok. Maaf ya kalo nunggu lama :(************************).************************

**Silahkan review cerita saya lagi...**

**Satu review sangat berharga bagi saya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

************************Ne, Arigato Gozhaimashita. ************************


	5. Fault

**Holaa... author datang hihihi. Maaf udatenya lama banget. Maaf yaaa.. baiklah, happy reading :D**

**Previous :**

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, diatas kasur. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Sakura padanya_. _"Apa maksudnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang dengan hal itu, tapi kenapa justru aku tidak menginginkannya?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Sakura. Entah mengapa ia lebih menginginkan Hinata yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi bila mengingat kejadian yang di Cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat ia menepis mentah-mentah hal itu.

"Jika kau tau, aku bingung dengan perasaanku padamu Hinata..." gumam Naruto. "Apa aku mencintaimu?" lirihnya.

**.**

**I Just Love You © Hinaka aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

**–Fault–**

**.**

**.**

**Kriiinggg... Kriiing.**

"Ngh…" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sulit sekali untuk terbuka. Tangannya meraba-raba meja, lalu menghentikan bunyi yang sangat mengganggunya itu. Matanya sembab, mungkin karena ia terlalu lama menangis, dan lama kelamaan ia tertidur. Dia saja masih memakai baju yang sama seperti tadi malam.

"Semalam…" ia bergumam sendiri, seraya berfikir tentang kejadian tadi malam. "Ah… mana mungkin aku lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Sungguh menyakitkan ya?" Ujarnya sendiri dengan terkekeh. Kemudian tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata jatuh. Ia bahkan bingung kenapa dengan dirinya yang tomboy, sekarang begitu cengeng.

"Aku bodoh ya? Semalam sampai nangis, padahal aku…" potong Hinata, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. "…tidak menyukainya kan?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan seperti menahan tangis. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya. Tubuhnya begetar, tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Sakit. Sungguh ini menyakitkan. Tapi kenapa?

.

* * *

.

Dua bulan berlalu setelah insiden 'Pernyataan Cinta Sakura'. Dan tak terasa sudah berakhir lama perjanjian yang mereka buat satu bulan. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, mereka sama-sama tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk bertemu. Tapi terkadang Naruto, sudah mencoba berulang kali sms dan telfon ke Hinata, namun tidak direspon. Naruto ingin meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena latihan judonya yang tak pernah ia jalani lagi, selain itu Naruto juga menanyakan kenapa Hinata tidak pernah latihan memasak lagi.

Di sekolah, Hinata dan Naruto bagaikan orang asing. Mereka tak pernah menyapa, jangankan menyapa, melirik pun tidak. Jujur Naruto ingin sekali memulai duluan namun terlalu takut, karena ia yakin Hinata pasti masih marah dengannya –walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu masalah sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata menjaga jarak.

Setiap ingin mencoba menemui Hinata, gadis tomboy itu pasti menghindar dengan cara pulang duluan. Dan lagi, entah mengapa setelah pernyataan cinta Sakura, dan penolakan halus dari Naruto, gadis _bubble gum_ itu sedikit merenggangkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto selalu memberi tahu pada Sakura bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan pernyataan Sakura, dan lebih menginginkan ia menjadi temannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura tenang dan mulai mau berhubungan lagi dengan _senpai _nya.

Sore ini, Naruto pulang sekolah tidak bersama Sakura, ia kali ini sendirian karena Sakura sedang ada tugas kelompok. Naruto pulang dengan wajah lesunya, entah karena apa. Merasa lelah? Tidak , letih? tidak juga. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ekspresi favoritnya saat ini adalah datar. Flat. Yah, ini karena Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata, sudah keberapa kali ia menyesal dengan kelakuannya yang cuek pada Hinata. Mengacuhkannya karena hal sepele.

Naruto memegang kepalanya, rasanya ia pening memikirkan hal itu. Adakah jalan keluar untuk memecahkan masalah ini? Jawaban nya adalah ada, tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sambil terus berjalan lurus kedepan. Langkah kaki itu terus melangkah lurus tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ada di depannya. Sampai saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya dan—

**Tin! Tin! Tin…!**

**—**Ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya kebelakang dan menyadarkan pikiran Naruto. Membelalakkan sepasang mata _shappire_ itu. Tubuhnya kini jatuh terududuk bersama seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia ditolong oleh seseorang dan ternyata dengan—

"Hinata?"

—Orang yang sama.

Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto dengan keterkejutannya. Mata Hinata merasa panas, serasa ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Naruto terkejut lalu saat ingin menyebut namanya lagi, Hinata sudah bangun dari jatuhnya dan langsung lari dengan air mata yang telah tumpah.

"Hinata, tunggu. Kumohon," Naruto bangun dan mencoba mengejarnya. Mencoba meraih tangan Hinata, ia ingin berbicara padanya. Ingin mengetahui masalah apa yang membuat Hinata selalu menghindarinya.

**Hap**

Akhirnya tangan Hinata berhasil ia raih, membuat langkah gadis itu berhenti. Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang bergetar seolah-olah sedang ketakutan. Naruto mendengar suara tangis Hinata yang pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Keheningan mengisi detik demi detik. Hingga akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar begitu cemas. Hinata masih tidak merespon. "Kenapa kau selalu mengindar dariku?" Naruto kini kembali bersuara, dan Hinata masih mengacuhkannya. "Apa yang membuatmu—"

"Cukup!" Hinata memotong omongan Naruto, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Justru, aku yang ingin bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu?!" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang sudah bergelinang air mata. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah datang saat latihan judo!" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya. "Aku tau, waktu itu aku salah karena tidak datang saat latihan memasak, dan itu hanya 1 kali. Kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak terikat janji apapun denganku!" Ucap Hinata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Naruto tersentak, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mendongkakkan lagi.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku." Lirih Naruto, lalu tubuh Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata, dan memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. "Maaf…" Naruto kembali berucap lirih.

Hinata terkejut, lalu kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Ia bingung, kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa ia tak membiarkan Naruto tertabrak saat di jalanan dan membiarkan pemuda bersurai itu jatuh terkapar dengan penuh darah? Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Walau Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia temui karena telah membuat perasaan aneh bersarang pada tubuhnya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto seperti itu.

Melihat penderitaan orang di depan matanya sama saja ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya. Sekarang, Hinata kini diam membatu. Bingung ingin melakukan apa. Ingin membalas pelukan itu tapi ragu, dan ia tidak ingin larut dalam buaian ini. Akhirnya, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto, mencoba menjauhkan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf? Bukankah perjanjian kita sudah berakhir?" Ucap Hinata dengan menatap datar kearah Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Benar, aku sampai lupa…" lirihnya sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Apakah semuanya harus berakhir disini? Menyudahi semua perjanjian lalu menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan masih tersenyum miris, semuanya seakan terasa sangat pahit baginya.

"Kurasa memang itu adalah cara yang terbaik, lagi pula aku mengikuti perjanjian ini agar ada timbal baliknya padaku. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikuti pelajaran memasakmu." Ujar Hinata dengan menghapus sisa air matanya. "Lagi pula, mungkin kau mengikuti ini untuk mengambil hati Sakura bukan?" Hinata menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak! Semua ini tulus dari hatiku. Aku tidak pernah membuat alasan seperti itu. Jujur, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin mencoba menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Ini semua karena melihatmu melawan dua prampok yang pernah sempat ingin merampokku." Tepis Naruto dengan menatap tajam kearah Hinata. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya membuat omongan konyol seperti itu padaku."

Hinata mendengus lalu menatap kedua mata Naruto. "Baiklah, cukup. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi berbicara padamu. Urusan kita sudah berakhir. Untuk ucapan permintaan maaf, sudah lupakan saja." Gadis itu berucap dengan datar lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto kemudian perlahan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Tunggu!" Suara Naruto menahan kepergian Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Mau apa lagi? Kau ingin merasakan tinjuku lagi yang kedua kalinya? Huh?" remeh Hinata.

"Tinju saja sesukamu aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal saja padamu. Dan kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Ujar Naruto dengan serius. "Apa kau menjauhiku karena Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganku? Dan apa, kau juga melihatku bersama Sakura saat di taman ria?" tanya sang pemuda. Membuat gadis di depannya tersentak, lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Iya! Puas? Jawabanku sudah cukup bukan!" Potong Hinata lalu kembali memunggungi Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata.

Hinata kembali berjalan pergi, ia mencoba mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dan mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan yang semakin membuat lukanya terbuka, ia tidak ingin menaburkan garam kedalam lukanya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba mancari cara untuk membuat Hinata tidak pergi langsung dari hadapannya. Mata nya ia pejamkan mencoba berfikir keras apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dan dalam beberapa detik Naruto telah memantabkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan secara langsung…perasaannya.

"Hinata! Aku, aku… menyukaimu! Sungguh aku menyukaimu!" Teriak Naruto. Hinata bungkam, ia tersentak lalu membeku ditempat. "Entah mengapa, perasaan ini tiba-tiba saja bersarang di dalam tubuhku. Aku mulai menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu. Walau sebelumnya aku sempat menyukai Sakura tapi…" Naruto memotong omongannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "…hatiku berkata hanya kau yang kusuka."

Hinata yang masih memunggungi Naruto mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata yang terasa ingin terjun bebas dari kedua bola matanya. Perasaannya kini benar-benar kalut. Ia bingung ingin mengeskpresikan perasaannya seperti apa. Disaat yang bersamaan ia sedih, senang, marah, dan juga bingung. Gadis itu perlahan melangkah kan kakinya lagi. Dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan berjuta-juta perasaan yang tak menentu.

.

.

~*I Just love you*~

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, rasanya terasa sangat lambat. Dan untuk Naruto, rasanya hubungannya dengan Hinata semakin merenggang. Bukannya semakin membaik justru semakin memburuk. Ditambah, Naruto pernah sesekali melihat Hinata berjalan bersama Sasuke. Ah, artis baru itu benar-benar membuat hubungannya menjadi tambah menjauh. Tapi, belakangan ini Naruto tidak melihat Hinata selama 2 minggu. Ia merasa ada perasaan yang tidak enak. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata?

Perasaan Naruto semakin tak menentu bila mengingat Hinata. Ah! Ia benar-benar cemas dengan gadis tomboy ini. Walau gadis itu bisa saja menjaga dirinya dari bahaya, tapi tetap saja dia perempuan. Naruto benar-benar gelisah saat ini, saat beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Naruto melihat teman Hinata. Shion.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto.

Shion tak menoleh.

"Hey! Kau! Shion!" teriak Naruto, dengan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya saat memanggil nama orang itu. Akhirnya Shion menoleh. Tiba-tiba Naruto terkesima dengan paras Shion yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini hal yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah keadaan Hinata, bukan terkesima dengan Shion.

"Kau…" ucap Shion terputus, lalu melangkah kearah Naruto. Dengan raut muka yang marah, dan juga mata violetnya menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Tangannya mengerat, seperti ingin memukul. Namun–

**PLAAKK!**

–Sebuah tamparan melayang kearah pipi Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget bukan main.

"Kau telah membuat Hinata kecelakaan!" baru saja Naruto ingin protes atas tamparan Shion tapi tertelan kembali saat mendengar ucapan Shion. Bahwa Hinata… kecelakaan!

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" protes Naruto.

"Apa ucapanku kurang jelas, kau telah membuat Hinata mengalami kecelakaan!" balas Shion dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"A-apa! Ka-kau sedang tidak bercanda kan! Jawab aku!" ucap Naruto dengan panik sambil mencengkram bahu Shion.

"Untuk apa aku menamparmu bila aku hanya bercanda! Sudah 2 minggu Hinata koma! Semua ini karena mu!" ujar Shion dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Naruto melemas. Cengkraman pada bahu Shion pun mengendor. Jadi firasat Naruto memang benar, memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata. Rasanya, semua organ pada tubuhnya seolah tidak berfungsi. Naruto kembali menatap wajah Shion.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Naruto.

"Dia masih dirumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, mencari ruangan Hinata yang bernomor 59 di lantai 2 rumah sakit. Begitu tau alamat rumah sakit dan kamarnya, Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan Shion disekolah. Dengan panik, Naruto berlari sambil melihat satu persatu kamar, mulai dari ujung sampai ujung. Saat menemukannya Naruto langsung berdiri tepat di depan pintunya.

Naruto menatap sejenak pintu kamar Hinata, mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengetuk pintunya kemudian tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Saat pintu telah terbuka mata shappire itu terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi dimatanya, seorang laki-laki berambut raven tengah duduk di samping ranjang Hinata.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lirih Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut?" ujar Sasuke. Mata onyx itu menatap tajam Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap masih terdiam di tempat dengan sejuta keterkejutannya. "Apa yang kulakukan? Justru aku yang ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Sasuke kembali melempar pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Kenapa semua orang seolah-olah menuduhnya sebagai penyebab dari semua kekacauan yang melanda Hinata? Kenapa? Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga Hinata, enyahlah dari dunia ini!"seru Sasuke dengan dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar inap Hinata.

**Cklek**

Naruto menatap sendu pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sasuke. Tatapan mata Naruto beralih kepada Hinata. Ia menatap lekat-lekat orang yang berada di ranjang itu. Naruto mendekat, lalu duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki Sasuke. Naruto merenungi kalimat yang sebelumnya dilontarkan Sasuke. Rasanya, benar kata pemuda raven itu, ia memang tidak bisa menjaga Hinata. Justru menyakitinya terus menerus.

Entah sebutan hina apa yang cocok untuk Naruto. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis melihat kondisi Hinata yang terlihat sangat rapuh di depannya saat ini. Hinata yang biasanya terlihat seperti laki-laki dan selalu terlihat tegas, juga bisa terlihat sangat lemah dan tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Rasanya ia seperti telah gagal menjaga orang yang ia sayangi.

"Maaf…" lirih Naruto dengan menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kesebulan Hinata koma dirumah sakit. Naruto selalu rutin mengunjungi rumah sakit bersama Shion untuk melihat perkembangan Hinata. Selama ia mengunjungi Hinata, Naruto sudah sering mengobrol banyak dengan adik Hinata. Naruto mulai sedikit dekat dengan sebagian keluarga Hinata.

Hari ini Naruto bersama Shion diminta bergantian untuk menjaga Hinata. Shion masuk kedalam ruang inap Hinata, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang tersedia di ruang inap Hinata.

"Apa sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan sadar?" tanya Shion yang mulai resah dengan kondisi Hinata yang tidak berubah dari awal masuk rumah sakit.

"Bersabarlah, mungkin waktunya belum tepat untuk saat ini," ujar Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Shion merasa bahwa dirinya kurang bersabar dengan keadaan ini. Shion menatap sendu Naruto yang sedang duduk menghadap sahabatnya yang sedang koma. Gadis berambut pirang itu salut dengan Naruto yang mau bersabar menunggu Hinata sadar dari koma. Shion yang merasa tidak betah dengan atmosfir ruangan itu, memilih untuk pergi keluar. _Aku harap kau cepat sadar Hinata… _batin Shion.

**Cklek.**

Naruto kembali berfokus pada Hinata saat Shion telah keluar dari ruang inap. Pemuda pirang itu selalu mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Hinata jika ia menjenguk gadis tomboy ini. Entah sudah ucapan ke berapa kata 'maaf' itu, yang jelas Naruto tak pernah menghitungnya.

Selama Hinata koma, Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun menceritakan keadaan Hinata saat ini pada ibunya. Mungkin, jika Naruto memberitahunya, ia akan dicap sebagai lelaki yang buruk di depan ibunya, karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayang. Sejenak, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi lalu menghela nafas, ia bingung sampai kapan Hinata koma.

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas, ia benar-benar resah dengan hal ini, jikalau Hinata tidak bangun. Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, mata biru itu menangkap sebuah pergerakan pada tangan Hinata.

"Hi-hinata?" Naruto terkejut. Benarkah Hinata akan sadar? Oh kami-_sama_ biarkan pemuda ini merasakan lega walau hanya semenit. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada jari Hinata yang dialiri selang infus. Mata birunya menerka-nerka apakah benar jari Hinata benar-benar bergerak, dan Hinata akan cepat sadar?

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, jari Hinata kembali bergerak, dan mata Hinata juga bergerak, seperti ingin terbuka. Mata berwarna Lavender itu terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak bukan main.

"Hinata? Ka-kau sudah sadar?" gumam Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Ka-kau siapa?" lirih Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Fuaah! *ngelap keringet* oh iya, tes tes masih ada yang inget fic ini gak ya? Hoho. Maaf beribu-ribu maaf, saya meninggalkan fic ini selama lebih 3 bulan lebih hahaha. Jujur, saya super duper sibuk hoho. Soalnya saya harus belajar mati-matian buat Ujian Nasional tahun depan pada bulan mei *kalo gak salah* dan terlebih, wb makin meradang wkwk.**

**Mungkin fic ini agak nyimpang sama ide awal dari cerita ini tapi, yaaa biarkan berjalan aja ya sesuai alur meskipun agak ngaco. Yaah, wajar aja, saya juga masih belajar buat jadi author yang baik *walau udah baik* #plak. Semoga chap kali ini gak mengecewakan kalian.**

**Oke, saran, kritik dan juga komentar yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga boleh, tapi kalo author sakit hati gara-gara flamenya tanggung jawab ya, beliin author BMW. Oke soal pen name, author lagi pengen ganti aja, gimana? Cocok? Hoho.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Jehan-Namikaze, Dragon Hiperaktif, JihanFitrina-chan, Amu B (**hem.. kapan ya? Hahaha**), rzkamalia1102, Tragger (**boleh dong, sok atuh.**)**,** Natsumaru genggi-kun (**waahh makasih atas sarannya J),** (**gak papakok, justru saran kamu bagus lho hihi, makasih J**), fazrulz21 (**yup, makasih :)**), 42 (**yosh! Arigatou**), mifta cinya ( **hem…bisa dibilang begitu**) ayu-chan, NaruHina lover, N, Guest, , Bunshin Anugrah ET (**hehe, makasih**), Hinaka-chan.**

**Yosh! Aigatou Gozhaimashita :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~**


	6. Different

**Previous :**

Naruto kembali berfokus pada Hinata saat Shion telah keluar dari ruang inap. Pemuda pirang itu selalu mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Hinata jika ia menjenguk gadis tomboy ini. Entah sudah ucapan ke berapa kata 'maaf' itu, yang jelas Naruto tak pernah menghitungnya.

Selama Hinata koma, Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun menceritakan keadaan Hinata saat ini pada ibunya. Mungkin, jika Naruto memberitahunya, ia akan dicap sebagai lelaki yang buruk di depan ibunya, karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayang. Sejenak, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi lalu menghela nafas, ia bingung sampai kapan Hinata koma.

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas, ia benar-benar resah dengan hal ini, jikalau Hinata tidak bangun. Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, mata biru itu menangkap sebuah pergerakan pada tangan Hinata.

"Hi-hinata?" Naruto terkejut. Benarkah Hinata akan sadar? Oh kami-_sama_ biarkan pemuda ini merasakan lega walau hanya semenit. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada jari Hinata yang dialiri selang infus. Mata birunya menerka-nerka apakah benar jari Hinata benar-benar bergerak, dan Hinata akan cepat sadar?

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, jari Hinata kembali bergerak, dan mata Hinata juga bergerak, seperti ingin terbuka. Mata berwarna Lavender itu terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat mata Naruto terbelalak bukan main.

"Hinata? Ka-kau sudah sadar?" gumam Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Ka-kau siapa?" lirih Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"A-apa?"

.

**I Just Love You © Hinaka Aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget, maaf bila terlihat seperti sinetron.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 :**

**–****Different–**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur menghembuskan anginnya yang terasa lebih dingin, membuat daun-daun yang berada di kediaman Uchiha berserakan. Mata kelam si bungsu Uchiha sedang menatap bosan pada daun yang jatuh dari tangkainya. Matanya kini terpejam, meresapi angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan. Membuatnya bernostalgia pada sebulan yang lalu. Tepatnya saat Hinata kecelakaan. Rasanya, kalimat yang dilontarkan untuk Naruto, juga pantas untuknya. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Hinata.

"Tsk!" geram Sasuke dengan mengepalkan jarinya.

Rasanya, ia ingin memutar waktu agar kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun semua itu mustahil. Dan sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana saat gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan menyebrang, namun karena gadis itu melamun, kejadian itu akhirnya terjadi. Kecelakaan naas yang pada saat itu, hanya dia –Sasuke– yang menolong gadis itu. Ia tau apa penyebab lamunan itu.

Pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis di wajahnya lah penyebab lamunan Hinata. Walau kenyataannya, kecelakaan Hinata bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan Hinata atau pemuda pirang itu. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa hampir sepenuhnya ini adalah pemuda itu. Jikalau pemuda itu tidak mengabaikan Hinata, dan tidak membuat masalah, ia yakin seratus persen Hinata tidak akan berakhir koma dirumah sakit.

Karena selama Hinata tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto, gadis itu selalu menerima ajakannya setiap bertemu. Dan sikap yang Hinata tunjukan kepadanya tidak terlihat seperti Hinata yang ia kagumi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia harus menjauhkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Aku membawa beberapa camilan dan–" gadis bernama Shion itu memutuskan kalimatnya, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan di bandingkan berita terbaru tentang artis idolanya. "Hinata kau sudah sadar!" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menghambur pada Hinata dan memeluknya. "Apa kau sudah baikan? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?" Shion menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik kok, Shion-_chan_," Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum manis. Shion mengeryitkan dahinya. Tangan yang semula di kedua pipi Hinata, kini sudah berada di dahi Hinata. Seolah-olah sedang mengecek keadaan Hinata benar-benar sudah sehat atau tidak.

"Kau yakin sudah lebih baik? Aku tidak yakin," komentar Shion dengan masih mengeryitkan dahinya. Hinata kembali tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa diam dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang menghantui benaknya.

"Tu-tunggu, aku punya pertanyaan padamu Hinata," Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau kenal dengan Shion, lalu memanggil Shion dengan _suffix _'_chan' _tapi…," Naruto memutuskan ucapannya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa tidak mengenal sama sekali dengan pemuda yang berada di smpingnya saat ini.

"Ano… aku juga tidak tau mengapa," Jawab Hinata tercekat. "Tapi yang jelas aku mengenal semuanya. Kecuali kau," sambung Hinata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Naruto mengela napasnya, ini terlalu aneh bila disebut dengan amnesia.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencoba mengingatku." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit sedih. "Aku akan bertanya pada dokter tentang masalah ini," Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu mencoba berjalan keluar. Namun, tangan Naruto di tahan oleh Hinata.

"Ano…Ka-kalau boleh tanya, siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat hatinya berdesir getir, Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Dan tak lama Hinata melepas pegangannya, "Jangan sampai lupa ya?," sambung Naruto yang masih memasang senyum pahitnya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Merenungi setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia merasa… seperti sudah membuat kesalahan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Shion, jaga Hinata ya?," ujar Naruto lalu Shion menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Dan dalam diam, Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa aneh. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasa sudah mengenal Naruto dengan akrab.

.

~I Just Love You~

.

Setelah 2 minggu Hinata sadar dari komanya, kesehatannya kian membaik dan di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Naruto telah tau apa penyebab dari hilangnya ingatan Hinata.

_"Mungkin saat kecelakaan terjadi, ia sedang mengalami tekanan atau beban pikiran yang mengganggunya, sehingga ia sedikit mengalami gegar otak ringan, yang membuatnya tidak mengingat tentang apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dan mengenai perubahan sikapnya, kami belum mengetahui apa penyebabnya." _

Jelas Dokter yang tempo hari lalu Naruto temui untuk mencari tahu penyebab hilangnya sebagian ingatan Hinata. Naruto menghela napasnya, ia yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya kemudian mendesah panjang. Angin musim gugur berhembus kearahnya, membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak. Rasanya beban pikirannya masih belum berkurang walau angin menghembusnya tadi.

Adakah cara untuk membuat Hinata kembali seperti dulu? Ia tidak masalah dengan sifat Hinata yang tomboy dan kasar, ia justru lebih senang. Karena Hinata yang dulu adalah Hinata yang ceria dan aktif. Ia tidak begitu menyukai sifat Hinata yang sekarang. Gadis itu berubah menjadi perempuan lembut dan pemalu. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit sifat gadis itu benar-benar berubah 180 derajat berbeda. Apakah kecelakaan itu benar-benar sangat berpengaruh dengan sifat Hinata sekarang? Entahlah. Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Naruto –?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara. "–_san?_"

_Hinata?_

"A-apa kau punya waktu? A-aku ingin me-mengobrol denganmu sebentar." Naruto terbengong sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan sambil mencari café terdekat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan keheningan, mereka masuk dan mengambil meja dekat dengan jendela besar dan memapangkan sebuah pohon momiji besar yang berguguran. pelayan pun datang, lalu mereka memesan minuman.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan memandang rambut Hinata yang tak di kuncir.

"Be-begini…," Hinata meremas bajunya dengan gelisah. Ia gugup. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," lanjutnya.

"Untuk?" balas Naruto. Tiba-tiba pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Aku, telah mendengar semua ucapan Shion mengenaimu," Hinata menyeruput _green tea _nya. "Dan setelah kemarin seharian memikirkan siapa dirimu, aku belum mengingat apapun." Jelas Hinata dengan menatap lurus mata Naruto.

"Tak apa," sahut Naruto dengan melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan seperti itu. Jangan berkata bahwa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu yang mengajariku memasak, menjengukku saat sakit dan semuanya." Hinata menundukkan sedikit kepalanya membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh. Naruto terdiam.

"Dan maaf karena tidak mengingat dirimu sama sekali. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya. Hinata mendongkak. "Tadi, sebelum bertemu denganmu, Shion meminta maaf padamu."

"Huh? Untuk apa dia meminta maaf?" Celetuk Naruto.

"Ia bilang, ia meminta maaf atas tamparannya sebulan yang lalu, begitu katanya. Lalu Shion bilang ia menamparmu karena berpikir bahwa kau yang menyebabkan ku kecelakaan…" Hinata memutuskan ucapannya. "…memangnya benar?" lanjutnya.

Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bu-bukan! Bukan aku." Jawabnya panik.

_"Mungkin saat kecelakaan terjadi, ia sedang mengalami tekanan atau beban pikiran yang mengganggunya, sehingga ia sedikit mengalami gegar otak ringan, dan membuatnya tidak mengingat tentang apa yang membuat pikirannya terganggu." _

Dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan dokter itu.

_Apa… aku yang membuat ia mengalami tekanan. Lalu yang membuatnya kecelakaan, dan tak mengingatku?_

"Naruto-_san_?" Hinata menyadarkan lamunannya.

_Ah benar, itu memang karenaku._

"Ah…_Gomen_." lirihnya. Keheningan melanda mereka, kedua belah pihak nampak enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Naruto melirik Hinata sejenak, gadis itu terlihat gelisah. "Hey, ada apa?"

Hinata tersentak lalu salah tingkah, "Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku, aku hanya…" Hinata meremas roknya. "…canggung."

"Ah, padahal dulu kau orang yang sangat berbeda dari sekarang." Gumam Naruto sambil menopang dagunya. "Dulu… kau itu gadis yang pertama kali pernah menyelamatkanku dari dua perampok." Naruto kembali berujar dengan memandang Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga.

"Be-benarkah? Ma-mana mungkin aku bisa seperti itu." Balas Hinata. Naruto terkekeh.

"Hahaha, tentu saja dulu kau bisa. Kau adalah ketua klub judo di sekolah." Naruto memandang lekat mata Hinata. "Kau itu bukanlah gadis pemalu seperti sekarang. Kau dulu adalah gadis tomboy yang senang berpakaian baju laki-laki. Jago beladiri, pemarah, cerewet dan imut. Apalagi jika kau berpakaian rapih seperti perempuan…" Naruto melepas topangan dagunya. "…terlihat sangat manis dan cantik."

Hinata mengeluarkan wajah kepiting rebusnya. "Ah, satu lagi, kau sangat lucu bila wajahmu merah seperti itu." Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus sehingga matanya terlihat menyipit. "Tapi… aku tidak menyukai tingkah lakumu yang sekarang, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa." Gumam Naruto, wajahnya nampak murung. Untuk sejenak, Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Tapi…tak apa. Ini bukanlah menjadi masalah yang besar." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi–_"_

**_Drrrtt Drrttt_**

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel milik Naruto, membuat Hinata terpaksa memutuskan ucapannya. Pemuda itu membukanya, dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, maaf Hinata. Sepertinya aku ada urusan hari ini jadi sepertinya aku harus pergi." Naruto memotong ucapannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya

. "_Jaa-ne_?" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, gadis itu menunduk sedih. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukankah dia adalah pihak yang paling sedih?

**_Drrrrtt drrttt_**

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Hinata membukanya, mata Hinata membulat. Pesan dari Sasuke.

"Taman ria?"

.

.

Pergi adalah keputusan yang bijak. Dan Naruto tidak menyesalinya, untung saja pesan yang ibunya kirim dapat menjadi alibi untuk mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Hinata. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih kecewa perihal dirinya yang hilang dari ingatan Hinata. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di ranjang. Ia tak menyangka ternyata perjanjian yang dulu pernah ia buat, ternyata menyeret dirinya pada kesedihan yang menyakitkan. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin mempunyai keahlian beladiri tapi…semua tidak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Dan sekarang ia ingin sekali mengulang semuanya dari awal. Tapi entahlah, ia sendiri tidak yakin ingin melakukannya. Ada sedikit keputus asaan dalam hatinya.

Terlebih 1 minggu lagi ia harus pergi jauh menuju tempat, yang tak akan dengan mudah mengembalikannya lagi menuju Jepang.

Jadi hanya tersisa waktu 1 minggu untuknya bertemu dengan Hinata.

Sementara itu, selama 1 minggu ia harus menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus semua hal yang ia perlukan untuk pindah sekolah menuju Negara lain. Dan mempersiapkan semua barangnya yang akan ia bawa.

Dan, setelahnya ia tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, dan mencoba memulainya dari awal.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Naruto!"

"Ya?"

"Ada temanmu," ujar Kushina,

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak mengira bahwa ada teman yang mengetahui rumahnya selain Sakura dan Hinata.

"Entahlah, tapi dia terlihat tampan, dia membawa mobil." Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Keluar dari kamar lalu menemui orang tersebut. Saat pintu itu dibuka, Naruto terbelalak. Rupanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Kuharap kau tidak mendekati Hinata mulai sekarang," ungkapnya langsung.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto, "Kurasa aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Terlebih ia tidak mengingatku," ujar Naruto.

"Baguslah. Itu sangat menguntungkanku," balas Sasuke dengan cepat, kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera pergi.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu kembali masuk dan pergi menuju kamarnya, "Yah, pada akhirnya. Aku memang harus memulainya dari awal." Gumamnya, "Itupun jika _kami-sama _masih memberiku kesempatan untuk menemuinya."

.

.

Hinata memakai sepatu _flatshoes_nya, lalu memandang penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia terlihat cantik. Tubuhnya yang dibalut blus biru muda berlengan pendek dengan _ruffles _di leher dan lengan mengembung, terlihat manis. Tak lupa di padu dengan celana jins. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, ia lebih senang melihat rambutnya yang panjang.

Tak lama, Sasuke datang, dan Hinata pun telah siap dengan penampilannya. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju taman ria yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Butuh waktu yang tak lama sampai kesana. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berdua turun.

"Apa yang ingin kau coba terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak coba bersama saja?" ajak Hinata. Dan Sasuke pun menurutinya dengan tersenyum. Sebuah keberuntungan Hinata tidak melupakannya.

Mereka menaiki semuanya, dari wahana biasa sehingga yang memacu adrenalin. Dan pada akhirnya mereka membeli makanan di kedai _ice cream_. "Aku akan membeli yang besar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau sanggup menghabiskannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kita akan makan berdua." Hinata blushing, oh tidak ada yang lebih bahagia disbanding bersama Sasuke. Pria itu kemudian segera memesan _ice cream _rasa coklat dengan _cinnamon rolls_.

Tak lama, _ice cream _pesanan mereka tiba. Suapan demi suapan mereka masukan kedalam mulut mereka. Obrolan ringan serta senda gurau dari mereka menjadi pelengkap dari rasa _ice cream _yang dipesan. Di depan Sasuke, Hinata tertawa lepas bersamanya. Hinata yang sekarang tidak seperti yang kemarin. Sasuke sudah sering mengajak pergi Hinata, tapi gadis itu tak pernah menampilkan perasaan senangnya seperti saat ini. Melainkan perasaan gelisah, dan sedih.

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Ada ice cream dimulutmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Makanmu belepotan, seperti anak kecil saja."

Hinata terdiam ia mengingat sesuatu.

**_"_****_Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Belepotan."_**

"Naruto…" lirih Hinata.

Ia mengingatnya.

Dan sepertinya, dewa tidak mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Arigatou, sudah membaca. **

**Insyallah kalo gak ada halangan, minggu depan adalah ****chapter**** terakhir.**

**Next?**


	7. Yakusoku!

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Ada ice cream dimulutmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

**_"Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Belepotan."_**

"Naruto…"

Hinata mengingatnya.

Dan sepertinya, dewa tidak mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke saat ini.

Karena Hinata mulai mengingat pemuda pirang itu. Ya, Naruto.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari ingatannya.

"Naruto?" Hinata kembali bergumam, kali ini terdengar sangat dalam. Gadis itu menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Tak lama, air mata mengalir, terjatuh di kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Menangis.

"Naruto…"

.

**I Just Love You © Hinaka Aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, miss Typo, Ooc banget, maaf bila terlihat seperti sinetron.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 :**

**–_Yakusoku!_–**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu terisak, dan memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Hinata?"

"Sasuke, bolehkah kita akhiri hari ini? Aku… ingin pulang. Aku lelah." Ujar Hinata masih dengan posisinya yang menunduk.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu disusul oleh Hinata. Mereka akhirnya pulang, tanpa ada yang bersuara. Keheningan melingkupi, dan tak ada yang mencoba memecahnya. Semua hening, hanya suara laju mobil yang terdengar. Hinata bahkan tak ingin menatap atau bahkan melihat wajah Sasuke, gadis itu sedari tadi hanya menunduk, tanpa berbicara.

Dan tak terasa, semua berakhir, Hinata telah sampai dirumahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Dan maafkan aku." Hinata membungkukkan badannya sejenak, lalu melangkah masuk kerumahnya tanpa berbicara lebih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya. Suasana di dalam mobilnya tidak berbeda dari yang tadi, hanya saja sudah tidak ada lagi yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya, ia kesal.

"Kurasa, aku yang harus mundur," lirih Sasuke.

Ia menyerah.

.

.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia definisikan. Semua terasa aneh. Dan semua itu menjadi satu. Setelah melewati ruang tamu, akhirnya ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan kalut. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya sejatuh-jatuhnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia kembali mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Ia kembali memikirkan tentang, mengapa ia bisa menangis setelah menyebut nama 'Naruto', ia juga tiba-tiba teringat sebuah kalimat yang menuntunnya untuk mengingat pemuda pirang itu.

"Ugh.."

Tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali menangis tanpa sebab yang pasti. Ia seperti sedang memendam sesuatu yang samar untuk ia ingat. Ah, menyedihkan, sangat sulit. Tapi untuk sementara, hal yang dapat ia ingat hanya namanya. Dan hanya itu saja.

Esoknya, Hinata kembali mengingat pemuda itu, kala ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si rambut pirang. Hinata kerap kali merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya setiap kali mengingat pemuda itu. Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia tak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, tentang ingatannya, dan tentang Naruto.

Shion selalu menyarankan Hinata untuk bertemu langsung dengan Naruto agar ingatannya pulih. Tapi Hinata menolaknya. Gadis itu ingin ingatannya pulih terlebih dahulu untuk bisa mengetahui siapa Naruto, dan ada hubungan apa dia dengannya. Kini, Sasuke jarang menemuinya, bahkan hampir tak pernah. Ia tidak peduli, entah mengapa ia benar-benar tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

**.**

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan rambut yang ia kuncir. Perlahan, Hinata seperti sudah menemukan dirinya yang dulu sempat hilang dari ingatannya. Walau belum terlihat sepenuhnya, gadis itu tetap merasakan perubahannya. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi semenjak pertemuannya di café seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ingatannya tentang Naruto yang samar terus menderanya.

**Bukh!**

"Ah! _Gomenasai!" _Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapannya. Gadis itu buru-buru merapihkan barang yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Setelah selesai, Hinata terkejut mendapati seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, "Kau, Sakura bukan?"

"_Ha'_i, Hi-Hinata-_senpai_. Terimakasih dan maaf sebelumnya." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ano, apa…kau tau dimana Naruto?" Sakura memandang wajah Hinata sejenak, gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, enggan untuk menjawab.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, mencari objek untuk ia lihat.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku. Aku tidak ingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana sifatnya atau apapun tentang dirinya. Alamat rumah, nomor telepon dan semuanya… a-aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Kumohon, bantu aku untuk mengingatnya," Hinata memberi jeda, "Setidaknya dengan kau memberitahu alamat rumahnya itu sudah sangat membantuku." Sambung Hinata dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Alamat rumah tidak akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

**.**

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku yang ada di bandara. Ia menunggu jadwal terbangnya yang hanya tersisa 2 jam lagi, yaitu pukul 5 sore. Dua jam lagi ia akan pergi dari Jepang menuju Amerika.

Ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya, sekitar seminggu yang lalu tepatnya saat ia sedang bertemu dengan Hinata. Ibunya mendapat pesan bahwa sepupunya yaitu Uzumaki Karin, menawari dirinya beserta ibunya untuk tinggal lagi di negara tempat ia lahir dan tinggal selama 5 tahun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang yang notabenenya adalah negara asalnya.

Orang tuanya adalah orang Jepang, namun setelah mereka menikah, pasangan suami istri itu mencoba untuk tinggal di luar negeri karena beberapa alasan. Tapi, setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia diajak oleh ibunya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Namun ia tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dari sekarang. Dan ia baru tinggal di tempat yang sekarang karena ibunya baru bisa membeli rumah setelah beberapa tahun mengumpulkan uang.

Dan kini, ia akan meninggalkan rumah itu, padahal baru sebentar ia meninggalinya, tapi dengan berat hati, ia pun harus meninggalkan rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu.

Ibunya mengiyakan tawaran Karin karena ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi disana, dan Kushina di minta untuk membantu keluarga Karin–yang juga keluarga ibunya– untuk menyelesaikannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja tinggal di Jepang karena dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi alasannya untuk ikut adalah untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Alasan yang klise memang, tapi setidaknya ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk ikut. 10 menit telah berlalu, dan kini hanya tersisa waktu 1 jam 50 menit, sebelum akhirnya ia akan lepas landas.

**.**

**I just Love You**

**.**

Hinata berlari keluar sekolah setelah bel sekolah berhenti, setelah mendapati informasi dari Sakura, Hinata tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya, dan ingin segera sampai di bandara dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

_"Alamat rumah tidak akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar Sakura._

_"Maksudmu?" _

_"Sore ini, Naruto-_senpai_ akan pergi keluar Negeri," Jawab Sakura._

_Hinata membelalakan matanya, sebuah kejutan yang mencengangkan. "Apa? Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan?" tanya Hinata memastikan._

_"Sekolah merahasiakan hal ini karena permintaan Naruto-_senpai, _dan hanya teman di kelasnya saja yang mengetahui hal ini." Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia meremas buku yang ada digenggamannya. "Aku bahkan mengetahui hal ini saat tadi pagi melihat _senpai _sedang mengepakkan semua barangnya di depan rumah bersama ibunya," lanjut Sakura._

_"Tidak mungkin…"_ _lirih Hinata._

_"Jadi, sebelum terlambat, kau harus cepat bertemu dengannya! Naruto-_Senpai _sangat mencintaimu, Hinata-_senpai. _ Ia bahkan menolakku karena…dia ternyata menyukaimu," Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Karena itu, kau harus segera menemuinya, sebelum semuanya berakhir. Datanglah kebandara sore ini jam 5, sampaikan salamku untuknya," Sakura membalikkan tubunya, "…jika kau tidak terlambat."_

Percakapan itulah yang Hinata ingat tadi pagi dengan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya gadis _pink _itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata kini berada di stasiun kereta. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dan dengan kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya, ia melihat jam tangannya. Memastikan waktu yang ia akan perkirakan akan tepat waktu, dan tidak meleset. Jamnya menunjukkan pukul 15.20 sore, dan tinggal tersisa waktu 1 jam 40 menit lagi.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam kereta dan melihat ke jam tangannya mencoba memperkirakan waktu yang akan di tempuhnya. "Kira-kira aku harus menaiki kereta ini 2 kali. Dan waktu untuk kereta ini menuju stasiun selanjutnya adalah 20. Tapi untuk kereta selanjutnya membutuhkan waktu 40 menit untuk sampai ke stasiun dekat bandara. Belum lagi waktu menuju bandaranya." Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar takut terlambat. "Kami-_sama, _aku harap kami bisa bertemu."

**.**

"Naruto, bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas," Kushina mengingatkan anaknya seraya memberikan sebotol minuman pada Naruto. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa tak masalah kau ikut dengan ibu?" ibu satu anak itu menatap wajah anaknya yang terlihat lesu. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ibu disana sendiri," ujar Naruto.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang berkata hal itu. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali kau ikut Naruto. Tapi aku tahu, ini akan sangat sulit bagimu, terlebih kau baru saja menjadi murid baru di sana beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan putraku sendirian di jepang. Jadi aku tak memaksamu untuk ikut." Kushina menepuk pundak putranya. "Terlebih kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai bukan?"

Naruto menatap mata ibunya, mata biru itu terpejam sejenak, "Itu bukanlah masalah besar. Cinta mungkin ada dimana saja bukan? Kurasa tak masalah bagiku meninggalkannya." Kushina mendelikkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu. Jelas sekali bahwa kau tak ingin meninggalkannya. Cinta memang selalu ada dimana saja, tapi belum tentu cinta itu akan selalu ada dimana saja untukmu Naruto." Ujar Kushina kepada anak semata wayangnya. "Ikutilah kata hatimu, dan jangan lari dari kenyataan."

Naruto menunduk, apa yang ibunya katakan memang benar. Cinta belum tentu akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan memang ia kini sedang lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima dengan kondisi Hinata yang sekarang. Ia memang pengecut. Ia memang laki-laki yang payah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua akan berakhir. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkan jadwalnya untuk pergi secara mendadak.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi, waktu terasa sangat cepat. Kushina dan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat _Check in_ pesawat, tapi sebuah teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Tunggu! Naruto!" bagai sebuah dorama di tv, Hinata berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu tidak memperdulikan ornag-orang sekitar yang menatapnya. Dengan napas yang terputus-putus Hinata berhasil berada tepat di depan Naruto.

"Hinata–"

"Jangan pergi!" potong Hinata dengan napas yang terputus-putus, "…kumohon, Naruto." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, tangannya mengerat. "Kenapa kau pergi!" teriak Hinata, "Apa kau sangat ingin menghindar dariku?" Hinata berjalan mendekat pada Naruto. "Jangan jadi pengecut! Jangan lari dari kenyataan! Aku tau ini sulit, menyerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Tapi, kumohon tetaplah disini." Hinata berujar sambil menatap mata Naruto dengan tegas.

"Tetaplah disini, dan mari memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Ujar Hinata dengan tegas, dengan mata penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto tersenyum,"Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit, kau telah kembali, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Aku seperti melihat dirimu yang dulu, penuh semangat. Lihat saja, kau berlari kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Kurasa jika itu Hinata yang kemarin, dia tak akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini." Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Tapi, mungkin kau akan lebih baik tanpaku. Aku hanya bisa membuat masalah denganmu, aku senang kau akan kembali seperti semula." Mata biru itu menyendu, "kau hanya tinggal hidup seperti biasa seperti saat kita belum bertemu dan membuat perjanjian." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" tukas Hinata, "Kini aku mulai bisa mengingatmu. Kau sudah ada dalam kehidupanku, jadi jangan hilang lagi."

"_Ne, _bagaimana Naruto?" Kuhsina akhirnya bersuara, membuat dua remaja itu menyadari adanya Kuhsina. "Kau ingin tetap disini? Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas, kau harus memutuskannya sekarang."

Naruto menatap Hinata, wajah gadis itu masih menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam tatapannya. Naruto menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?" kejut Hinata.

"Aku punya alasan lain untuk pergi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi saat semua ingatanmu benar-benar pulih. Dan saat semua itu telah terjadi, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku akan cepat menemuimu." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi…" raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto pergi.

"Tenanglah, kita akan tetap berhubungan selama aku disana." Naruto memeluk Hinata, kemudian melepasnya dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan kesungguhan. "Jadi, sebelum pergi. Uhm, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesungguhan, walaupun wajahnnya sedikit memerah. "Aku tau ini akan sangat sulit menjalani hubungan berbeda negara, tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku memang sempat menyukai Sasuke, dan bingung dengan perasaanku. Tapi ternyata aku sadar, aku hanya menyukaimu, Naruto." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kesungguhan juga.

"Jadi jawabanmu adalah?"

"Iya!" Hinata menghambur kedalam pelukan Naruto. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali." bisik Hinata.

Hinata melepas pelukannya, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "_Yakusoku?"_

"_Yakusoku!_"Naruto mengaitkan kelingkingnya juga pada Hinata.

"Hey, Naruto, kita harus pergi!" Ujar Kushina yang menghancurkan moment sepasang muda mudi itu.

"Ah iya! Maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kau juga! Duren!" teriak Hinata, "Eh? Duren?" kejut Hinata tanpa sadar, "Ah! Sakura menitipkan salam untukmu!" teriak Hinata.

"Sampaikan juga salamku untuknya," balas Naruto dengan teriak.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, gadis itu menatap kepergian Naruto dengan harapan yang sangat tinggi pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

**YEAAAYYYYY AKHIRNYA FIC INI KELAR DENGAN GAJENYA! HAHAHA. Gantung ya? Hahahaha emang sengaja wkwk. Rencana mau buat sequel pas Hinata ultah besok, pengennya publish cerita ini dengan cepat seminggu setelah chapter 6, dan sebelum tanggal ultah Hinata, tapi semua tidak berjalan dengan mulus, huhu. Tapi akhirnya rampung juga sih, hehe. Untuk sequel, aku akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga supaya besok bisa di publish! Tapi aku gak bisa jamin, hehe :p aku orangnya suka ngaret wkwk.**

**Chapter terakhir ini, sengaja gak sad ending, tapi malah gantung hehe. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena menelantarkan fic ini sampai setahun, dan aku juga gak begitu berharap masih ada yg mau cerita ini lanjut karena alur cerita yang mulai kacau dan aneh hehe. Tapi setelah setahun, ternyata masih ada yang review dan meminta cerita ini lanjut, dan itu membuat saya bersemangat dan kembali meneruskannya.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, saya juga gak melihat dari banyaknya review, tapi saya melihat dari kualitas fic ini. Jadi kalau tidak berkualitas, rasanya saya ingin berhenti. Tapi saya mencoba untuk melanjutkannya, karena ingin menilai kemampuan saya. Saya berterima kasih banget sama yang sudah kritik cerita saya, itu membuat saya tersadar bahwa fic saya tidaklah sempurna hehe.**

**Kayaknya curhatnya udah banyak jadi saya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang review fic di chap 5 sama 6 ^^**

**Special thank's to :**

**damar wulan, Niki Indriani, Hami namikaze, DarkCrowds, Aoi, Guchab, win , ryuk, yuki, Rikudou Pein 007, waazguzari, Cuka-san, IndigoRasengan23, arinasution5, kurotsuhi mangetsu, Byakugan no Hime **

**Chapter 5 :**

**rzkamalia1102, Aizen L sousuke, Team Chitoge, Barloxs, Yueaoi, 21, Guest, hlk, Dipra, ShadouRyu-kun, DarkCrowds, Guest 1, Guest 2, aizawa kun, cllarisa.**

**Arigatou minna, atas kirikan masukan, dan dukungannya.**

**Sampai ketemu di sequelnya ^^**


End file.
